Prêt à taux Mafiavélique
by Lokiitama
Summary: Après que Lambo eu tiré avec le bazooka endommagé, ils eurent des problèmes. Que faire si l'esprit de Tsuna se retrouvait dans le corps de Hibari et vice-versa ? Et sutout si Tsuna à un problème de naissance connu uniquement de ses parents et Reborn ?
1. Je suis l'herbivore

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartiens pas ! ^^**

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Décidément, il n'arriverait jamais à se concentrer sur le cours de math et encore moins aujourd'hui. Il avait vaincu Mukuro, devenu son allié, la Varia, et le pire de tout, un psychopathe au marshmallows, tout ça avec son cœur faible. En effet, il était cardiaque. Son père l'avait mit à l'école tout de même… Surement parce qu'il était le Vongola Decimo… Par ailleurs, personne à part ses parents et Reborn, son tuteur sadique, personne n'était au courant de son problème... Pas même Gokudera-kun ou Yamamoto. Et grâce aux tortu… formations de son prof particulier, il avait réussi à reporter ses crises. Mais encore, lorsqu'il se déconcentrait de sa respiration, son cœur perdait les pédales. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait vu dans ces moments là. Lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital, Reborn montrait une preuve de bonté, il informait ses gardiens que Tsuna était en formation. Et une crise reportée, c'est ce qui lui est arrivé aujourd'hui, en arrivant en retard, face à Hibari-san. De ce fait, il était encore plus déconcentré que d'habitude du cours de math.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, répondez à cette question.

Puis encore, après avoir été mordu à mort par les tonfas d'Hibari-san, sa présence était requise dans le bureau de son gardien sans pitié après les cours. Pourquoi faire ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de l'extrêmement bruyant onii-san qui l'a extrêmement bruyamment invité dans son extrême club de boxe ? Ou alors Gokudera-kun qui insultait tout aussi bruyamment Yamamoto ou qui tirait ses bâtons de dynamites dès que quelqu'un bousculait ou se moquait de son Juudaïme ? Sûrement une combinaison des possibilités…

- Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Il y a eu aussi Lambo qui est venu réclamer des bonbons et qui avait jeté des grenades roses de frustration lorsqu'il s'est vu refuser la demande.

- SAWADA !

Tsuna sursauta et ce concentra plus sur son cœur qui venait de faire un affreux bond

- O-oui, sensei ? dit-il après un petit moment de récupération. Décidément, l'école n'était vraiment pas bonne pour sa santé.

- Répondez à la question 27 de votre manuel.

Voyant que Tsuna restait sans voix et avait l'air totalement ailleurs, elle décida de le laisser tranquille. De toute façon, il ne restait plus que 5 minutes de cours. Le jeune Decimo essayait de rétablir sa respiration lorsque ses deux amis se sont approchés l'air désolé.

- Tsuna, j'ai entrainement de baseball, je ne pourrai pas te raccompagner.

- Ne parle pas au Juudaïme comme ça, fanatique stupide de Baseball ! Juudaïme ! Désolé, Juudaïme ! Aneki à besoin de moi. J'ai refusé, mais elle est déjà devant la grille de l'école.

Tsuna leur dit que ce n'était pas grave, et que de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu non plus car il devait se rendre au comité de discipline. Gokudera allait protester lorsque sa sœur est entrée dans la classe, un bruit bizarre est sorti de l'estomac du kamikaze avant qu'il s'écroule à terre. Yamamoto leurs souhaita bonne chance et parti en direction de son club. Tsuna en fit de même jusqu'au bureau de son gardien nuage redouté.

Aujourd'hui, Hibari Kyoya était particulièrement de bonne humeur, il avait pu mordre à mort le chef des herbivores pour son retard, et il a protégé ses bruyants amis vers midi en prenant leurs punition à leurs place. Il le mordrait encore plus à mort lorsqu'il arriverait dans son bureau. Malgré tout, il lui avait semblé qu'il avait un problème lorsqu'il l'a vu à 8 heures 30 minutes et 2 secondes. Bien qu'il ait habilement réussi à le caché à ses amis en leurs faisant inconsciemment des yeux de biches larmoyant. L'herbivore était surement trop innocent pour savoir que ses amis ont eu une poussée d'hormones à cause de l'appel au viol qu'il a lancé. Même lui, le Grand Hibari Kyoya, la terreur du Japon, le défenseur de Namimori, l'indifférent préfet, avait eu du mal à contenir ses rougeurs … Et ça, il ne le tolérait pas. Car ça signifiait qu'il pensait comme tous les herbivores qui faillirent faire une hémorragie nasale lorsqu'il ont vu Sawada Tsunayoshi. Et cet herbivore en question toqua à la porte, Hibari lui autorisa l'entrée. Et encore là, l'impassible préfet eu du mal à contenir ses rougeurs. L'herbivore le regardait avec ses yeux bruns pleins de larmes menaçant de tomber et avec ses lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être dévorées par le carnivore qu'il était. Mais il avait toujours l'air d'être dans l'inconfort. Enfin, plus que d'habitude, car les seuls qui n'étaient pas dans l'inconfort près de Hibari Kyoya étaient les misérables gardiens qui suivaient l'herbivore censé être son boss. Jamais il n'accepterait d'être au service de quelqu'un et qui, en l'occurrence était extrêmement faible. Ce qui lui à valu le surnom 'Dame-Tsuna'. En plus, à cause de l'Akambo, il ratait l'école et l'excuse était "il est en formation". Il sorti ses tonfas et éloigna la pensée de l'herbivore se tortillant, attaché à un lit avec ses menottes.

- Herbivore.

Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de poussé un cri que Hibari était déjà à quelques mètres de lui. Mais à la place d'en faire baver à Tsuna, il se retourna vivement et donna un coup à quelque chose derrière lui, qui atterrit brutalement dans le mur. Les yeux caramel du Decimo s'agrandirent lorsqu'il à identifié la chose que le président du comité avait défoncé avec ses armes. Il s'agissait d'un gamin aux yeux vert de la taille de Reborn, déguisé comme une vache, avec une afro noire gigantesque. De sa masse de cheveux dépassait le bout d'un gros tuyau rose. « LAMBO ! » cria Tsuna en précipitant vers l'enfant. La petite vache se rendit – enfin – compte qu'elle avait été violemment frappée.

- Je… dois… résister… dit ce dernier avec une voix tremblante.

Il commença à pleurer et à sortir le bazooka. Ni Tsuna ni Hibari n'avait prêté attention aux étincelles qu'il émettait. Tsuna, trop occupé à réconforter Lambo et se calmer, Hibari, trop occupé à regarder les herbivores plus précisément l'herbivore brun. Tsuna soupira en sachant ce qui allait arriver : Lambo adulte le remplacerait pendant 5 minutes et repartirai dans un nuage de fumée rose. Pourquoi rose d'ailleurs ? Seulement, I-pin, qui suivait Lambo, à été très gênée de voir son magnifique et ténébreux Hibari, donc sa bombe s'est enclenchée, affichant les symboles du Mah-jong sur son -très- grand frond. Et lorsque le mini-mafioso allait se tirer dessus avec le bazooka des dix ans, I-pin à explosé. La soufflant elle et Lambo par la fenêtre et Tsuna vers Hibari. Malheureusement, le bazooka aussi c'est fait propulsé vers le carnivore matant littéralement Tsuna, il s'est déclenché, et a touché les deux étudiants.

« Herbivore… ». Hu ? Depuis quand Hibari avait-il une voix si aigüe ? « Dé… désolé Hibari-san ! » Et depuis quand le chef des herbivores avait une voix si grave ? Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite. Ça fait mal… Attends, depuis quand, lui, le grand Hibari Kyoya ressentait la douleur juste pour de stupide battements de cœur ? Il avait du mal à respirer. La fumée rose bonbon c'est dissipée.

…

…

…

Pourquoi était-il en dessous de lui ? Il se voyait, là. Il vit son corps ouvrit les yeux et rougir… Depuis quand rougissait-il, au nom de Kami ! Merde, en plus il se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience. « Respire calmement et concentre-toi sur ton cœur ! ». C'était sa voix. Vu que c'était la sienne il peut obéir après tout, c'est lui, pas vrai? Il fit comme demandé. Sa vision c'est légèrement éclaircie. Il se leva mais avait vraiment du mal à respirer, et encore plus à ce concentrer dessus. Son corps le regardait avec des grands yeux. « Hi…Hibari-san ? » demanda son corps.L'Hibari interrogé se retourna et donna un regard assassin à l'autre lui-même. Dieu ! Pourquoi l'autre-lui avait l'air si grand ? « HIIIIIIIE » cria son corps avec sa voix en rougissant et se couvrant le visage avec ses bras. ( **Nda : Ça doit faire peur à voir O.O)**. Par l'enfer, pourquoi rougissait-il ? Plus ! Pourquoi agissait-t-il vulnérablement en se couvrant la tête. Hibari Kyoya n'a jamais été un faible. Jamais. Attends... 'hiiie' était typique de l'herbivore en chef.

- Herbivore ? demanda-t-il de sa nouvelle voix toute aigue

Sa voix lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais son cœur perdait encore les pédales et il se concentra difficilement sur le rythme irrégulier et rapide de son coeur, il ne réfléchit donc pas à quelle personne sa voix correspondait. Il marcha lentement vers un miroir que Kusakabe lui avait apporté pour une raison quelconque en début de journée.

...

...

Pourquoi voyait-il l'herbivore dans le miroir ? Son corps se leva aussi et regarda rapidement dans le miroir.

- Hiiiiie ! Pourquoi je suis dans le corps de Hibari-san ?

'L'herbivore en chef est dans mon corps ?' Il sombra dans noir, ne pouvant plus calmer le muscle cardiaque.

**Yo ! Je l'ai fait ! Ma première fanfic ! * pleure de joie***

**Bon. C'est pourri mais je vais continuer pour le fun ! ^^**

**Etant donné que les idées n'affluent pas dans ma caboche déglinguée, je pense traduire des fanfictions. C'est vrai ! Après tout, nos amis les anglais ont de bonne sources d'inspiration, je vais donc demander leurs accords et si je reçois une réponse positive, vous n'aurez plus besoin de faire appel à votre anglais ou alors a Google Translate et ses traduction sans queue ni têtes ^^**

**Oui, je suis une grosse pourrie, mais bon, on ne me refait pas. Niark Niark.**

**Dja-ne, minna ~  
><strong>


	2. Cohabitant Dangereux

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartiens toujours pas ! ^^**

**Sincèrement désolée pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe ou autres trucs dans le genre ^^  
><strong>

**'pensée'**

**" paroles"**

**- paroles**

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il avait vu Lambo au sol en train de recouvrir ses esprits, Tsuna craint pour sa vie. C'est vrai après tout, Lambo était à sa charge. Donc il serait encore plus "mordu à mort" pour ne pas savoir contenir les excès énergétique de la petite vache. Puis pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils à le plonger dans des ennuis profonds ?<p>

Il pensait que ses amis, qu'il refusait toujours d'accepter en tant que gardiens Vongola, l'avaient déjà inconsciemment mit dans le pire problème qui puisse exister, alias un appel au comité de discipline alors que son cœur le menaçait déjà d'une crise… Reborn devrait feindre une formation lorsqu'il relâchera sa concentration à la maison… Tsuna soupira. Même si son professeur particulier était sadique, spartiate et qu'il avait un sérieux penchant pour faire endurer des tortures dont il disait « que c'était pour son bien », le Decimo involontaire à son statut ne pouvait que le remercier. Lorsqu'il est arrivé la première fois dans sa vie, il a fait une crise cardiaque, enfin, surtout après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il était un tueur à gages en lui pointant Léon-pistolet entre les deux yeux. Jusque là, il avait toujours été Dame-Tsuna, mais grâce à lui, il c'était fait des amis, et des ennemis dans le même temps, certains devenaient ses alliés ou ses alliés inconditionnés… Comme Mukuro ou Xanxus… Ceux qui ne s'alliaient pas à lui au final ne faisaient que renforcer les liens que lui et ses gardiens ont tissés au fil des aventures. Le combat qui lui à le plus marqué l'esprit est celui contre Byakuran. Il avait tué quelqu'un… un psychopathe sombrant de trop dans sa folie… Et laisser mourir deux autres… des alliés…

Mais, lorsqu'un Byakuran ayant un **gros **besoin d'amitié à joyeusement débarqué en classe la semaine passée, au beau milieu d'un cours somnolent, en criant « Tsunayoshi-kun ! » et se précipitant vers ce dernier pour lui faire un énorme câlin de personne en manque d'amour. Le Tsunayoshi-kun en question se figea. Son cœur eu l'envie assez imposante de faire grève et ses amis étaient justement absent... Au nom de Kami-Sama ! Que faisait un psychopathe fan de marshmallows, qu'il était censé avoir tué, dans sa classe et qui plus est en lui faisant une accolade plutôt serrée ? Tsuna ne sentant aucun danger émanant de son ennemi censé être mort, l'interrogea d'une voix douce mais méfiante :

- Byakuran… Pourquoi es-tu ici et comment es-tu venu ?

- Voyons, mon petit Tsunayoshi-kun ! Pas de formalités entre nous deux ! Appelle-moi Bya-kun ! Je suis ici car je voulais absolument voir ton mignon petit visage ton rond et j'ai pris l'avion depuis l'Italie et puis la voiture pour arrivé à Namimori. Tu devras d'ailleurs me faire visiter.

Tsuna eu des vertiges. Voir Byakuran dans cet état était particulièrement traumatisant… Ce dernier, voulant d'ailleurs embrasser une de ses joues rouges tomates, lui glissa rapidement dans l'oreille qu'il avait traversé une dimension. Ce qui laissa Tsuna choqué. Totalement choqué. Mais au moins savoir que Byakuran n'était pas tout à fait mort, et qu'en plus, depuis son combat avec lui, était devenu totalement inoffensif, Tsuna ne put que retirer une partie de la culpabilité qui le rongeait jusque là.

Et quelques jours plus tard, tout ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir lorsqu' Aria déboucha en trombe dans sa chambre, aux côtés de Gamma, en annonçant qu'elle était enceinte d'une petite fille qu'elle appellerait Uni. Gamma rougissait même un peu… Et lorsque Reborn demanda qui était l'heureux papa, l'homme blond s'empourpra encore plus… Que de bonnes nouvelles ! C'est vrai qu'Aria et Gamma vivaient toujours et qu'Uni était encore en formation dans le corps de sa mère. Encore là, la nouvelle avait un peu choqué Tsuna… Mais même après être revenu d'un futur particulièrement chaotique, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'Hibari soit encore le meilleur ami de ses crises cardiaques… Alors venir dans son bureau alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas révéler son problème au public allait se révéler plus compliqué que d'habitude... Car d'habitude, il faisait ses crises cardiaques lorsqu'il était dans le comité... pas avant.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il aurait cru se voir ailleurs que dans un miroir… Surtout avec une aura meurtrière et prononçant un « Herbivore » prometteur de souffrances. Non, c'est vrai, jamais de sa vie apparemment détestée de Kami-sama, il n'aurait imaginé qu'Hibari, la terreur sanguinaire et surprotectrice de Namimori aurait eu son esprit transféré dans son corps… Et encore moins que lui, Dame-Tsuna, le maudit du cœur, l'handicapé du cerveau et du sport serait dans le corps du leader du comité de discipline. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas entendu son hyper-intuition, elle prenait des vacances ? Hibari s'était levé, pour aller voir son reflet dans un miroir, avant de céder à la crise cardiaque. Provoquant une panique momentanée de la part de Tsuna. Une idée lumineuse lui parvint, il ramassa son corps en style mariée et couru jusqu'à sa maison. Mon dieu, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il était si léger... ou alors c'était les muscles d'Hibari. Il prit les clés dans la poche de son corps et ouvrit la porte avant de rentrer brusquement dans sa chambre.

- Ciaossu, Hibari ! Pourquoi tiens-tu Dame-Tsuna comme ça ? Serais-tu tombé amoureux de lui ?

- Mouuuu, Reborn, je suis un garçon ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! J'ai fait une crise cardiaque !

Reborn baissa son fedora sur ses yeux, pour cacher ses émotions. Comment ce faisait-il que le gardien Nuage de son élève parle comme Tsuna et en plus en disant "J'ai fait une crise cardiaque " ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Dame-Tsuna avait de toutes évidences lâché prise sur sa respiration… Il demanda à Hibari, qui agissait étrangement comme le brun, de porter le corps inanimé jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ce qu'il fit.

Il avait attendu que l'on puisse rentrer dans la chambre de Tsuna avant de poser la question fatidique :

- Explique-moi, Hibari Kyoya. Pourquoi réagi tu comme Tsuna ?

Tsuna en question frissonna le ton de son tuteur était " réponds-ou-tu-es-mort". Tandis qu'Hibari, étendu sur le lit d'hôpital, avait eu une réaction lorsque Reborn prononça son nom.

- Hu… hem… bien…heu… Comment expliquer ?...

- Je me fiche complètement de la façon d'expliquer… Je veux comprendre…clair ?

Tsuna frissonna à nouveau.

- Eh bien… Hibari-san m'avait demandé d'aller à son bureau mais Lambo est venu et après une série d'évènement, eh bien …heu… Il a sorti le bazooka des dix ans et il nous à touché.

- … nous ?

- He bien… Hibari-san et moi…

- Hibari… et toi ?

Tsuna ne savait vraiment plus où se placer. Il expliqua aussi que l'esprit de Hibari était dans son corps et que son esprit à lui dans le corps de Hibari. Reborn sourit en coin et, à sa réaction, Tsuna fit la moue. Le Hitman ne put alors s'empêcher de glousser, voir Hibari Kyoya faire la moue ne se voyait pas tous les jours. Enfin... peut-être que maintenant si, avec ce qu'il s'est passé...

* * *

><p>Après quelques heures Hibari se réveilla, encore un peu groggy.<p>

- Akambo ? demanda-t-il, du brouillard dans la tête ( **Nda : C'est Mukuro qui va être content !** )

- Ciaossu Hibari ! Tu as fait une crise cardiaque, rien de grave.

Crise cardiaque ? Pourtant son cœur était en bonne santé. Il regarda autour de lui et vit son corps, qui lui fit un sourire doux avant de s'excuser. Hibari tiqua. " Ah heu... Hibari-san...". Regard assassin. "Hiiiie ! D..désolé ! Mais... pour le moment tu es dans mon corps !" Tsuna paniquait... et pas qu'un peu. Comment allait-il réagir ?

- Tu as de la chance d'être dans le corps d'Hibari, Tsuna. Lui, il en a moins. Il est dans un corps pourris.

- Mouu, Reborn. C'est méchant.

Le bébé hitman haussa les épaules avec un sourire narquois.

'L'Herbivore est donc dans mon corps...' Et pour le moment lui était dans l'Herbivore... Inadmissible. Si il était dans l'Herbivore cela signifiait qu'il était un herbivore... avec un esprit de carnivore... Il pesa le pour et le contre de cette situation. Il voulait savoir quelque chose depuis longtemps sur ce Sawada Tsunayoshi, il en avait à présent l'occasion. Il leva les mains et les posa sur sa tête. Il c'était toujours demandé quelle sensation ça faisait lorsque l'on touchait les cheveux de l'Herbivore brun. C'était doux, comme de la soie.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

C'était sa voix. Il chassa l'idée de frotter ses mains dans les cheveux antigravitationnels.

- Oui. Qu'est ce que je fais ici... herbivore ?

Fallait-il qu'il rajoute herbivore dans ses phrases ? C'était son corps après tout... Mais c'était l'Herbivore qui était dedans... autant mettre "herbivore" vu que ce n'était pas tout a fait lui...

- Eh bien... Mon corps à fait une crise cardiaque et... heu... tu n'as pas réussi à la contenir...

Regard meurtrier. C'était Hibari Kyoya, bon sang. Il pouvait contenir tout ce qu'il voulait.

- Hiiie ! Je veux dire que... heu... heu... M-même moi j'ai eu du mal à les reporter tu sais... Et heu... Toi... T-tu n'es pas cardiaque... D-donc tu n'as pas l'habitude...

- Herbivore... Tu es cardiaque ?

- Heu...oui.

L'herbivore allait peut-être passé Omnivore... Reborn se racla la gorge sans discrétion, ayant horreur d'être laissé de côté. Bien que Nana et Iemitsu soient partis en voyage entre amoureux, ça allait rester un problème de cacher la situation aux restes des gardiens. On ne savait combien de temps les effets du bazooka allaient durer. Peux-être pour toujours...

- Bon, Hibari. Tu logeras chez Tsuna. Si jamais quelqu'un te vois, tu dois absolument faire comme si tu était Tsuna. Pareil pour toi Dame-Tsuna

- Je ne suis pas un herbivore.

- Je sais. Mais tu devras faire avec. Tu sors de l'hôpital demain. Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard.

- Attends ! Reborn. Vous ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dame-Tsuna ? Tu restes avec ton corps et vice-versa. Vous ne devez sous aucun prétexte vous séparer. C'est clair ?

Il eu pour réponse un gémissement de la part de Tsuna et un grognement de Hibari.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, vers 15 heures, Reborn revint comme prévu. Et sourit à la vue qu'il eu de la chambre. Il fallait croire que l'esprit d'Hibari à été influencé par le sommeil de plomb de son élève... Qui lui, par contre , l'avait gardé... Tant mieux. Il pourrait toujours s'amuser à le réveiller. Son sourire évolua en sourire sadique : Pour le moment il avait deux cibles à réveiller. Mais malheureusement pour l'arcobaleno, dès qu'il a commencé à faire son chemin vers le corps de Tsuna, autrement dit Hibari, celui-ci se réveilla. Sa tête disait qu'il avait mieux dormit que d'habitude. " Ciaossu Hibari ! Bien dormi ?" Il se tourna vers le petit hitman et hocha la tête. " Tu vas avoir la chance de voir comment je réveille Dame-Tsuna." dit Reborn, avant de sourire encore plus sadiquement. Léon se transforma en marteau.<p>

Hibari se foutait bien de savoir si son corps aurait mal ou pas. Apparemment leurs esprits allaient être dans le corps de l'autre pendant un bon moment... Alors c'est l'Herbivore qui va se prendre les coups. Et si jamais il revenait maintenant dans son corps, il aurait le temps d'esquiver ou de bloquer l'attaque. Le marteau de l'Akambo paraissait plutôt lourd donc pas facilement maniable, même si il avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude de l'utiliser. Après avoir si délicatement réveillé Tsuna, ils se mirent tous les trois en route vers la maison des Sawada.

* * *

><p>- Bon ben... Bienvenue à la maison...<p>

Tsuna ouvrit la porte et rentra pour faire visiter les pièces et les chambres au nouveau locataire. " Là c'est la salle de bain, toilettes incluses... et ici ce sera notre chambre...". Hibari tiqua encore.

- Notre chambre, Herbivore ?

- H-heu... B-bah oui... P-Pour le moment les autres sont en reconstruction et c'est là ou I-Pin, Lambo, Fuuta et Bianchi dorment d'habitude...

- Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas dormir avec les autres herbivores ?

- Eh bien, parce que I-Pin à le béguin pour toi, alors elle est tellement timide qu'elle active sa bombe et explose. J'ai franchement pas envie de mourir pendant que je dors. Et pareil pour la chambre de Bianchi, elle teste ses nouveaux Poison-Cooking durant le sommeil de son voisin de chambre...

Tsuna avait répondu comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus banale du monde, presque étonné qu'Hibari ne sache pas que les gens de sa maison étaient tous des gens bizarres... ' Drôle de famille' pensa le préfet. Il suivit donc son corps qui lui indiquait où se situait les vêtements. Et pendant tout ce temps là, Reborn faisait la sieste dans son hamac, dans la chambre de Tsuna. Lorsque la visite de leur chambre fut terminée, Hibari prit des vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau, se déshabilla puis entra dans l'eau chaude. ' Kami, que le corps de l'Herbivore est sensible.' Ils se tourna vers la droite et vit son reflet dans le miroir. L'eau s'est soudainement colorée en rouge.

Après 1 heure Hibari sortit enfin de la salle de bain, dans un jeans banal, et un T-shirt bleu. 'Le sang est plus facile à récurer sur les tonfas...' fut sa pensée lorsqu'il fermait la porte derrière lui. Il s'arrêta devant Tsuna et lui lâcha : " Tu pues. Va te laver.". Tsuna se leva. 'Kami ! Que je suis grand !' pensa Hibari, il continua à dérivé dans ses pensées ' Non, attends, c'est lui qui est trop petit.'. Il se souvint de son image dans le miroir mais su se retenir de rougir et même d'avoir un problème nasal compliqué à nettoyer. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Tsuna est revenu, il reçu un regard meurtrier de la part d'Hibari et un regard amusé de Reborn, qui s'était réveillé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, Herbivore ?

- J-Je peux pas me laver. C'est le corps d'Hibari-san, pas le mien.

'C'est donc ce qui l'a fait revenir l'Herbivore. Attends... Il ne se rends pas compte que je viens de me laver dans son corps, là ?' Hibari soupira d'exaspération. Il avança attrapa le bras de l'herbivore avec lequel il avait permuté d'esprit et le traîna jusque dans la salle de bain.

- C'est juste un corps, Herbivore.

- Mais pas le mien.

'Têtu l'Herbivore...'. Hibari enleva la veste accrochée aux épaules de son corps avant de la mettre dans le panier où il avait déposé les vêtements de Tsuna. Ce dernier à d'ailleurs sentit en grand poids en moins. Surement les tonfas... Hibari s'attaqua ensuite à sa chemise blanche. Il leva la tête et vit que la maladroite personne dans son corps fermait les yeux comme un malade. " Arrête de rougir. C'est indigne de mon corps." dit-il avant de se remettre à batailler avec les bouton de sa chemise. " J-J'y peux rien, j'ai jamais été déshabillé par quelqu'un depuis que je sais m'habiller seul. " bégaya en réponse Tsuna qui s'empourprait encore plus. " Alors déshabilles-toi tout seul, Herbivore" dit sèchement le préfet. " Mais c'est ton corps !" s'acharna en réponse Tsuna. Fini avec la chemise, Hibari lui donne le même sort qu'a la veste. Il avait un gros bleu sur le ventre, sans aucun doutes : c'était la faute du marteau " Hiiiie ! Tu fais quoi ?" cria Tsuna alors qu'il sentait quelque chose chipoter au pantalon qu'il portait. " Je te déshabille, Herbivore. Arrête de bouger maintenant.". A son tour, le pantalon vola dans le panier. " HIIIIEEEE". S'en fut assez. Hibari est retourné chercher sa veste, sortit ses tonfas et assomma son propre corps pour qu'il cesse d'hurler et de bouger. Il enleva la dernière pièce de vêtement pour la mettre avec les autres. Il avait changé l'eau de la baignoire lorsqu'il eut son hémorragie nasale. Il traina son corps en se disant qu'il était vachement lourd mais pour finir par se corriger en disant que c'était le corps de Tsunayoshi qui était pas assez fort et trop léger. Tsuna fut plongé dans sa baignoire avec un plouf fort auditif.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Reborn appela les gardiens de Tsuna, et leurs dit que son élève et le gardien nuage étaient en formation. Il envoya ensuite un sms aux Arcobalenos de venir dans la chambre de Tsuna le lendemain. Il demanda aussi à Aria d'apporter des vêtements de Gamma. " Hiiiie ! Tu fais quoi ?" cria la voix d'Hibari, alias Tsuna dans cette drôle de situation. Il s'en alla chercher des vêtements dans l'armoire d'Iemitsu il n'avait pas prévu le coup du changement de vêtements pour le corps d'Hibari, non, en fait, il n'avait pas eut envie de le prévoir. Mais une soudaine envie d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans la salle de bain l'a attraper, alors autant apporté quelque chose d'utile. C'était lui ou il devenait plus gentil ? "HIIIIEEEE" Reborn sourit d'amusement. *bruit sourd*. Le sourire du hitman devient sadique.*PLOUF* Il trouva <em>enfin<em> des habits à peu près décents pour le corps d'Hibari. Il entra dans la salle de bain avec un magnifique " Ciaossu".

Pour une personne ignorante du pétrin dans lequel Lambo à mit les deux adolescients, en rentrant dans la pièce, ils auraient vu Hibari inconscient dans une baignoire dont l'eau devenait légèrement rouge, surement à cause d'un coup, en train de se noyer et Tsuna avec une aura malfaisante en train de lutter vainement pour garder la tête du préfet hors de l'eau en l'insultant de "Stupide Herbivore pudique".

- Tu t'en sort ? demanda moqueusement l'arcobaleno du soleil

- ...

- C'est vrai que maintenant, tu es dans un corps _beaucoup_ plus faible et totalement _pathétique_. J'espère pour toi que ça va pas t'influencer... Même si tu l'es apparemment déjà...

- ...

Une aura meurtrière commençait à se faire sentir...

- Je devrais peut-être t'appeler Dame-Kyoya... Dis-moi, à présent... Tu veux te tuer et en finir avec Tsuna en même temps ?

- Akambo...

- Voici des habits pour Dame-Tsuna.

Il déposa les vêtements d'Iemitsu. Et sortit tout en arborant un sourire _vraiment_ moqueur. 'Eh bien, Léon, cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas autant amusé !' pensa-t-il en caressant son partenaire. Peut de temps après, le caméléon se transforma en portable. Le petit écran vert affichait '7 nouveaux messages'. "Eh bien ils ont vite répondu..."

- Ça à l'air intéressant, kora, on va encore entrainer ton élève, kora ? - 'Quelle est l'utilité de mettre des interpellations dans des messages ?' se demanda le tueur à gage

- Oy, Reborn ! E-Est ce que tous les Arcobalenos seront là ? Lal Mirch- 'Pourquoi bégaye-t-elle alors qu'elle écrit ? Par ailleurs elle cache toujours aussi mal ses sentiments...'

- J'ai bien reçu ton paiement, attends-toi à ma présence, peut-être que Belphegor sera là. Il difficile à semer.- 'Quand il s'apercevra que c'est un chèque en bois, il sera trop tard.'

- J'espère pour toi que c'est à usage scientifique...- 'Peut-être pas, mais tu sera intéressé'

- Ahahahaha ! Reborn ! Tu vas enfin te soumettre à ma puissance- 'J'espère pour lui qu'il amènera sa trousse de secours...'

- Je serai ravi de boire un thé en ta compagnie- 'Moi de même, mais ce sera un expresso'

- Pas de problème Reborn, mais pourquoi demandes-tu les habits de Gamma ? Je les apporterais, t'inquiètes pas pour ça mais j'aimerais savoir...- 'Tu le saura bien assez tôt'

* * *

><p>Après que l'Akambo soit parti, Hibari remarqua pourquoi il demandait si il voulait se tuer : Sous le coup de la colère, à la place de sortir la tête de son corps hors de l'eau, il l'enfonçait encore plus dedans. Il se corrigea immédiatement et recommença à se battre pour qu'il puisse un jour retourner dans son corps <em>vivant<em>... 'Je suppose que je vais devoir faire attention à l'herbivore, alors...' Il soupira avant de glissé sur un flaque au sol, dans son réflexe humain, il s'accrocha à la chose la plus proche de lui... alias son corps... 'Aaah, Kami, sa fait mal.' Même si Hibari était tombé, jamais il n'aurait crié. Même dans le corps d'un herbivore. Au moins, son corps avait la tête hors de l'eau. Il pouvait enfin le laver.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils revinrent dans la chambre, Tsuna ayant reprit connaissance... "Oh, Hibari, serait-ce des petites larmes qui se forment sous tes yeux ?" En fait, ils pleuraient à peu près tous les deux... Après avoir été lavé, Tsuna se réveilla. Et dans le plus inattendu des mouvements, et des cris aussi, il eut le réflexe d'auto-protection : un "kyah~" et un poing dans l'estomac. Ce qui envoya Hibari contre l'évier. Le corps de Tsuna étant beaucoup plus sensible que le sien, la douleur se ressentait alors forcément beaucoup plus aussi, si fort que des larmes menaçaient de tomber. Donc, une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, Hibari avait toujours les larmes aux yeux et Tsuna pleurait de peur. Car la vengeance d'Hibari serait surement terrible. Quelques grognements se sont élevés dans la pièce.

- Dame-Tsuna. Va préparer le repas. J'ai faim.

- Mou... Rebo-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un OVNI passa à quelques centimètres de la tête de Tsuna et se planta dans le mur.

L'Herbivore frissonna et pivota lentement sur ses pieds et pâlit à la vue d'un tonfa, droit comme un i, qui restait dans le mur. Il ouvrit la bouche en préparation à un cri.

- HIII-mpfh

- Ferme-la, Herbivore bruyant. Va préparer à manger.

Hibari avait réussi à faire taire l'herbivore à temps. Même si ça impliquait qu'il y était pendu, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol.

- mpfh...mpfh...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Dame-Tsuna ?

Hibari relâcha sa bouche et atterit avec légèreté au sol.

- Bande de cinglés...

Lorsque Tsuna à sentit deux auras meurtrières dirigées contre lui, il à commencer à courir jusqu'au frigo. Deux minutes plus tard, il l'ouvrit et regarda ce qu'il pouvait cuisiner. Il devrait aller acheter de la nourriture... Pour aujourd'hui, il pourrait juste faire une soupe... Il soupira et mit un tablier.

* * *

><p>Dame-Tsuna était parti en courant... Il ne changera jamais, même dans le corps d'Hibari... C'est bizarre d'ailleurs. Pourquoi Hibari était-il influencé par les habitudes de Tsuna ? " Je te conseille de faire quelque chose en attendant. Dernièrement le Bovino à fait une razzia sur le frigo. Il n'a laissé que les légumes." informa Reborn sur un ton indifférent. Et pour s'accorder à ses paroles, il prit un livre intitulé "La première génération Vongola", l'ouvrit et se plongea dans sa lecture. Le préfet, de son côté, s'allongea sur le lit, pour sa sieste habituelle.<p>

"_ Les Vongola furent créés par Vongola Primo et son bras droit, G..." _Reborn bailla. Ce livre, il l'avait déjà lu une bonne vingtaine de fois... "_ Et alors Alaude qui en temps normal était froid, distant et détestait les groupes..." _'Exactement Hibari' pensa l'acrobaleno _" ... devint, après que lui et Primo aient disparu durant une semaine, beaucoup plus proche du chef des Vongola. Il était toujours le premier au courant des missions ou des problèmes²..."  
><em>

Il réveilla Hibari qui, à son grand étonnement, n'était pas de mauvaise humeur. Ils descendirent à la cuisine après un petit bavardage. Et commencèrent à manger lorsque Tsuna eut fini de cuisiner

_"Akambo, quand je serai de retour dans mon corps, nous combattrons"_. _"... Si tu y retourne un jour..."_

* * *

><p>- Ne, Reborn...<p>

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dame-Tsuna.

- Où sont Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo et I-Pin ?

- Bianchi et Lambo vivent chez Gokudera pour le moment et Fuuta et I-Pin chez Yamamoto.

Après avoir s'être nourris, Reborn fit étudier Tsuna. Et après une centaine d'explosion, Tsuna sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher un futon, histoire qu'Hibari puisse dormir sur quelque chose de confortable... Mais lorsqu'il revint, le préfet dormait déjà dans le lit et Reborn dans son hamac. ' Ah, eh bien le futon sera pour moi. Je suis aussi Hibari-san... en quelque sorte...'. Il installa le futon et se coucha dedans...

* * *

><p><strong>Woe ! Chapitre 2 : fini ^^<strong>

**Je remercie tous les courageux qui l'ont lu. Il ne se passe rien de spécial dans ce chapitre =.= Je compte mettre un peu d'action dans le troisième chapitre.**

**Dja-ne~**


	3. Deux Juudaïme ?

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartiens pas :) Je laisse tout l'honneur à Akira Amano °o°... En revanche, l'auteur du massacre ci-dessous, c'est moi. Car il faut des massacres : pas de massacres : pas de problèmes, pas de problèmes : pas d'action, pas d'action : pas de fun, mystères et autres trucs, pas de fun,mystères et autres trucs : pas d'histoire... Et si pas d'histoire... On va tous pourrir d'ennui dans notre coin ! **

** Misère,misère...**

**Aussi :  
><strong>

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à m'envoyer leurs avis, commentaires :**

**- Rebornx3**

**- Inurame**

**- Purinzu Bel**

**- Koko-chan**

**- Meika**

**- Sora ( 2Reborniennes)  
><strong>

**Ça me fait chaud au cœur, vraiment. Et en prime, c'est super motivant pour la suite !**

**Sincèrement désolée pour la difficulté de compréhension, j'avoue que ce n'est pas facile entre le Tsuna = Hibari et Hibari = Tsuna. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour que vous puissiez parvenir à suivre ma fiction sans que je ne vous torture pas trop l'esprit et surtout la logique ^^**

**Eh bien, j'ai fini bon baratin. Même si ça vous paraît inutile, j'ai jugé ces informations importante pour ma satisfaction personnelle ( Bouh ! Tous les grands mots ! ).**

**Je m'excuse aussi pour le temps que j'ai mit pour uploader le chapitre trois... Par ailleurs, dans ce chapitre, je vous préviens : Scène explicite formulées par Hibari.**

**A se demander si je ne devrais pas changer de rating... Parce que je ne sais pas jusqu'où je peux aller. Si vous pensez que je devrais, faites le moi parvenir par un petit commentaire, 'kay ?  
><strong>

**Bon, eh bien, à tous les courageux : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Trois heures du matin, dans une chambre miraculeusement épargnée des grenades et autres armes insolites de la résidence, trois personnes dormaient. Une était un petit corps brun, l'autre était une plus grande personnes avec des cheveux noirs corbeaux et la dernière un bébé avec un bonnet étrange et des yeux grands ouverts, une bulle sortant de son nez. Deux d'entre eux rêvaient, l'autre se persuadait du contraire :<p>

Reborn ne dormait que d'un œil, il ne devait jamais baisser sa garde. Jamais. En l'occurrence il ne pouvait pas rêver. Le hitman numéro 1 ne peux pas rêver, il ne peut pas se détourner du danger de la réalité. C'est impossible. Non, il ne voyait que des projections imagées de ses pensées sur ses prochaines formations spartiate pour son étudiant.

Tsuna, dans le corps d'Hibari, fantasmait sur quelque chose d'impossible : **(Point de vue de Tsuna)** _Je me suis tranquillement réveillé, grâce à une délicieuse odeur venant d'en bas. Me réjouissant, je me suis levé de mon lit, ai pris mon uniforme et me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain. Après avoir placé mes vêtements près de l'évier, j'ai ouvert la douche. Dès que l'eau était à bonne température, je me suis glissé dedans et ai soupiré de bonheur. "Tsu-kun, le petit déjeuné est prêt" cria ka-san juste après que je me sois savonné et lavé les cheveux, j'ai répondu positivement et suis sortit du petit compartiment. Je me suis rapidement séché, ai vêtu mon uniforme et attrapa dans la brosse dans le but de batailler vainement avec mes cheveux bruns. Le combat quotidien contre mes cheveux aillant, une fois de plus, été perdu par la brosse et la gravité, je descend vers la cuisine. Juste arrivé en bas des escaliers, une forme noire saute juste devant moi en me disant moqueusement " T'en as mis du temps, Dame-Tsuna". Reborn. Je lui lâche ma réponse, comme d'habitude : _

_- Mou, Reborn ! N'atterris pas comme ça devant moi, je vais faire une crise cardiaque !_

_- Tu n'es pas cardiaque Dame-Tsuna._

_Je rigole un peu puis me relève pour me diriger vers la cuisine ou ma mère m'accueille chaleureusement. Je lui rends la pareille et m'installe à table. " Tiens Tsuna ! Voilà ton déjeuné " Je remercie la petite vache qui me sert et déguste mon petit déjeuné, qui est succulent. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte, je me lève et vais l'ouvrir. " Gokudera ! Merci de venir me chercher si tôt tous les jours pour aller à l'école ! Yamamoto n'est pas avec toi ?" Mon ami au cheveux argenté secoue la tête et m'explique : " Il n'y a pas de quoi, Tsuna, c'est naturel entre amis. Pour Yamamoto, il doit vite faire quelque chose pour son père, il nous rejoindra au croisement." C'est donc ça... Je souhaite une bonne journée à ma mère avant de prendre mon sac et de partir en direction de l'école. Comme prévu, au croisement, Yamamoto nous à rejoint. Ainsi que Nii-san et Kyoko. Nous arrivons à l'école et environ dix minutes plus tard, la cloche sonne. Je remarque que sur ma droite, Mukuro et Hibari discutent amicalement. Après tout, ils sont amis proches aussi ces deux là... _**(Retour au point de vue normal )**_  
><em>

Et Hibari, monopolisant le lit de son corps d'emprunt, faisait son rêve préféré : **(Point de vue d'Hibari)** _C'était une journée comme les autres, Hibird partait suivre Tsunayoshi, une petite camera accrochée à son cou directement reliée à la montre que je portait. Il restait environ 15 minutes avant le débuts des cours, l'Akambo venait de réveiller l'herbivore d'un coup de pied avant que celui-ci ne crie dès que ses yeux se sont posés sur le réveil. Pourquoi ne l'utilisait-il pas d'ailleurs ? L'herbivore sortit de sa chambre après avoir attrapé son uniforme. Dommage qu'Hibird ne puisse pas s'infiltrer dans la salle de bain... Après 5 minutes, l'herbivore est descendu et est sortit de chez lui en se frottant la joue. Il doit surement être tombé ou quelque chose comme ça... Il sprinte vers l'école. Aujourd'hui il n'aura pas ses bruyant herbivores qui le suivent tout le temps : je les ai mordus à mort pour ne voir que Tsunayoshi : ils font un somme à l'hôpital. Plus besoin de regarder ma montre, je vois l'herbivore au bout de la rue, il lui reste exactement 1 minute pour arriver sain et sauf dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, c'est possible à faire, mais pas pour un herbivore aussi maladroit que lui. Alors qu'il lui restait 10 secondes avant de subir son châtiment, il trébuche sur ses pieds. 5. Il se relève vite. 4. Il recommence à courir. 3. Il grimace et tombe à genoux. 2 . Il tiens sa cheville. 1. Il me regarde dans la pitié. 0. Il est à moi. Je m'approche de lui d'un pas décidé, j'aime les ondes de demande à l'aide que _mon_ herbivore lance. Je le fais valser dans le mur à l'aide de ma paire de tonfas préférée : celle où le sang glisse dessus et ne s'y accroche pas, c'est plus simple à nettoyer. Ce petit coup est suffisant pour le rendre inconscient, comment a-t-il pu survivre aux coups du roi des singes lorsqu'ils se disputaient pour les anneaux ? Je le met en style sac à pomme de terre sur mon épaule et me dirige vers l'infirmerie, ou le docteur pervers va être forcé de le soigné, mais le tout sous ma surveillance, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse des trucs louches à mon herbivore avant moi. Apparemment mon herbivore c'est fait une entorse en tombant. Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne va pas changer mon plan, ça va même l'aider. Après une heure, Tsunayoshi se réveille et tente d'aller en classe. Je lui apprend qu'il s'est fait une entorse, ensuite je retourne dans mon bureau, je vais voir comment il va agir tout au long de sa journée via Hibird. L'herbivore brun ouvre la porte de la classe et va s'installer après avoir rougit. Le reste de la journée se passe comme d'habitude, l'herbivore subit les moqueries, comme à chaque fois que ses amis sont absents, et moi, je fait de la paperasse pour le stupide herbivore-préfet de l'école. A la fin des cours, l'herbivore rentre chez lui, je le suis. Durant ma ronde de l'après-midi j'ai placé un piège pour mon herbivore. Il vient de tomber dedans : un léger trou dans le trottoir. Encore plus de chances pour moi : avec le pied endommagé. Je m'approche de lui, il s'évanouit sous l'effet de la peur. Définitivement, comment avait-il fait pour survivre dans le futur ? Il avait été entrainé par mon moi dix ans plus tard, non ? Enfin bon, c'est pas grave, cet Herbivore à l'art de me faciliter la tâche. Je l'emmène chez moi et utilise mes menottes pour l'attacher à mon lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se réveille, juste à temps, je n'aurais pas pu me contenir plus longtemps. Je me place au dessus de lui à quatre pattes et m'occupe des boutons de sa chemise, ce qui le fait crier. Pour que ses cris se transforment en quelque chose de plus stimulant pour moi, je laisse ma langue rencontrer son oreille. L'effet est immédiat. " nyah~" C'est même _beaucoup _plus que ce que j'espérais. Soudain, un "gyahaha" et de la fumée rose sortent de nulle part._ "Tiens ? Ça à changé" se dit inconsciemment Hibari. _Dès que la fumée s'est dissipée, rien n'avait changé, il était toujours en train de s'amuser avec la voix de son herbivore. " Et maintenant, si tu disais mon nom ?". Oui, le fait que l'herbivore gémisse mon nom allait m'aider à l'envoyer au septième ciel. Le petit brun rougissait et essayait de prendre son souffle entre toutes les vocalises qu'il faisait"nn.." Il allait le dire. "nnn.. Ha... Tsu..Tsunayoshi... Tsunyah~". _**( Retour au point de vue normal )**

Trois heures trente du matin, dans une chambre miraculeusement épargnée des grenades et autres armes insolites de la résidence, deux personnes dormaient. Une était grande avec des cheveux noirs corbeaux et l'autre un bébé avec un bonnet étrange et des yeux grands ouverts, une bulle sortant de son nez. Dans cette chambre, il y avait une personne au cheveux bruns totalement ébouriffés assise dans le lit, avec un air horrifié sur le visage. "C'était quoi _ça_ ?" pensa Hibari piégé dans le corps du cardiaque. "Tout c'était déroulé normalement pourtant.." Car, en effet, Hibari prévoyait un jour que son rêve devienne réalité, il avait déjà la caméra et la montre. _"gyahaha"_. C'était la stupide vache, il la tuera dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Il entendit son corps gémir. Kami ! Il fallait que son corps arrête ça sinon il ne pourrait pas revenir dans son corps vivant et l'esprit de l'herbivore non plus. De ce fait son rêve ne resterait qu'un rêve. Il se tourna et regarda le réveil. 'Seulement ?'. Il vérifia l'état du lit et des couvertures. Le corps de Tsunayoshi ne devait pas aimer son rêve... Il règlera ce petit détail lorsqu'ils ne seront plus sous les effets de l'engin rose. Il lança un regard meurtrier vers son corps qui dormait à moitié sur le futon et à moitié sur le sol. Jamais, au grand jamais, Hibari ne se sentit aussi insulté. Il descendit sans bruits du lit et commença à donner quelques coups de pieds à son corps. D'accords, ils n'étaient pas d'une énorme puissance, ils étaient même plutôt faibles, mais ils auraient dû réveiller une personne normale ! Il décida donc d'empêcher l'Herbivore de tomber malade _avec_ son corps. Puis d'ailleurs, si l'Herbivore tombait malade... Est-ce que son corps aussi ? Enfin, son vrai corps, celui dans lequel, lui, le carnivore résidait actuellement. Il attrapa le bras de son corps et se plaint encore de la faiblesse musculaire de l'Herbivore. Après moult essais pas très concluants, Hibari réussi à mettre son corps endormi sur le lit. A nouveau fatigué, il s'assit lourdement sur le lit et passa sa main sur son front, il pouvait considérer les membres de l'herbivore comme siens pour le moment, non ? De toute façons, même si il n'était pas dans son vrai corps pour le moment, l'herbivore tout entier était à lui. Quelque chose de très doux lui brossa le dos de la main. Ses doigts commençaient à s'amuser avec les cheveux antigravitationnels. Le carnivore commença à sourire bêtement à cause de la douceur des cheveux sans se douter qu'un hitman particulièrement spartiate et sadique faisait l'observait discrètement avec la technique du "T'as-vu-je-dors!". Après quelques minutes, le bien-heureux reprit ses esprits et sentit la fatigue remonter d'un coup. Le sommeil reprenant le dessus, il se glissa sous les couvertures, oubliant qu'il y avait déjà installé difficilement Tsuna dans le lit.

* * *

><p>'Alors comme ça, Hibari s'inquiète pour mon stupide élève ?'. Reborn se redressa dans son hamac et observa les deux garçons dormant paisiblement dans le même lit. ' Au moins, maintenant il y en a au moins un qui comprends pourquoi j'adore m'asseoir sur la tête de Tsuna.' Il commença à sourire gentillement, laissant la pensée de rester toute la journée sur la tête de son élève envahir sa tête. ( <strong>Nda : Oui, oui ! Vous avez bien lut : gentillement )<strong>. A son tour, il replongea dans le sommeil. Mais juste un demi, hein ? C'était un hitman après tout, c'était même le numéro 1.

Son instinct primitif lui dit qu'il était exactement 5h59 du matin. Il se leva et se changea. A 6h00, il fit un tour dans le quartier pour voir si personne n'avait de comportement bizarre, tout le monde pouvait être un ennemi des Vongolas après tout. Trente minutes plus tard, Reborn était rentré avec un petit sourire n'annonçant rien de bon au personnes encore dans le lit. Si Nana avait été là, elle cuisinerait déjà et ce, depuis que la moitié de la famiglia de Tsuna s'était installée dans la maison ou venait déjeuner quasi tous les petits matins. Qui plus est : aujourd'hui, malgré le fait que la moitié de convives habituels ne seraient pas présents, la totalité des arcobalenos mangeront à la table du Decimo. Reborn sentit une présence autre que Dame-Tsuna et du nouveau nommé Dame-Kyoya, il ne s'en alerta pas. Parce que, lorsque l'on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Avant que ses bruyants collègues presque tous bloqués sur le mode "40 centimètres", comme lui d'ailleurs, arrivent, il prit de la hauteur. Le caméléon se transforma en appareil photo et son propriétaire sourit à nouveau, pour les futurs chantages que cette photo pourrait engendrer. Un Tsuna - Alias Hibari - cherchant de la chaleur, enlaçant paisiblement un Hibari - Alias Tsuna - lui retournant l'accolade, tout aussi serein. Qui aurait cru qu'Hibari, même dans un corps faible, avait autant besoin d'_amour_ ? Pour Tsuna, il s'en fichait un peu... Après tout, Tsuna, c'était pas l'amour qui lui manquait. Il semble même en suffoquer une fois de temps en temps. Il y a même l'amour particulier d'Hibari via ses tonfas qui le mettaient K.O. avec un séjour gratuit à l'hopital, signé crise cardiaque.

- Kora ! Reborn ! Je ne savais pas que c'était tous les arcobalenos qui étaient invités. Si c'est pour entrainé ton élève, il va être servis !

- Ferme-la Collonello.

Une claque fit tressaillir le corps d'Hibari détenu actuellement par Tsuna il ne l'avait que trop entendue et surtout, trop sentie !

- J'ai réussi à semer Bel. J'espère que la raison pour laquelle tu nous à convoqués ici vaut de l'or.

- J'espère surtout qu'elle va avoir des conséquences scientifiques, car si c'est juste une réunion amicale, je retourne à mes projets.

Après avoir entendu quelques voix familière, le petit corps brun se leva et tenta de tuer toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièces du regard. Sans effets. Quoi de plus normal aussi ? Mais ça, jamais Hibari ne se l'avouerait.

- Pour ma part ce n'est pas trop dérangeant, nous pourrons boire du thé tous ensemble. Plus on est de fous plus on rit, n'est ce pas ?

- Ahahaha ! Reborn ! Tu nous as tous appelés pour dire que je suis le meilleur devant tout le monde ?

Deux coups de feux retentirent dans le quartier ensommeillé. Cette fois-ci, le corps de Tsuna sourit méchamment, mais pas trop, et celui de Hibari se roula en boule.

- Reborn, tu vas réveiller tous les voisins. Je pose les vêtements où ?

- Cet imbécile m'énervait tellement que mes doigts on réagit trop vite, Léon n'as pas eu le temps de se rajouter un silencieux.

- Akambo... C'est comme ça tous les jours ?

- Tu devrais être habitué avec la majorité des gardiens à l'école, Dame-Kyoya.

Une des pommettes d'Hibari eu un tic nerveux. Jamais on ne l'avait appelé par son prénom, sauf le cheval débile, et encore moins insulté dans le même lancé. Enfin, ceux qui avait essayé n'étaient pas encore sortit de l'hôpital, même pas sûr qu'ils en sortiraient un jour. Il était vraiment le protecteur de Namimori ! Sans lui, qui donnerait du travail aux médecins ?

- Si tu arrêtais de délirer dans tes pensées ? Va plutôt te doucher. Oh ! Et prends Tsuna avec.

- ...

Pour son hygiène, autant que celle de son vrai corps, il se devait de prendre une douche et de laver à nouveau son corps. Pas question de sentir le bouc. Mais, si il y allait, cela revenait à obéir. Et le grand Hibari Kyoya n'obéissait qu'à lui-même, c'est bien connu. Vu que son esprit lui disait de rafraîchir son odeur, il approuva donc et s'attrapa par le col avant de bouger vers la sortie.

Tous les hitmans présents, sauf Reborn, contemplèrent dans l'incompréhension la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Et pas mal de questions se bousculèrent dans leurs têtes : 'Pourquoi Tsuna a-t-il eut un regard meurtrier ? Pourquoi à-t-il attraper Hibari derrière lui ? Pourquoi Hibari ne s'était pas réveillé ? Attends... Premièrement, pourquoi étaient-ils dans le même lit. Non la première devait plutôt être : Pourquoi Hibari était là ? Où plutôt le fait qu'il ne se réveille pas.'Avant de se concentrer sur la source de leurs futures réponses.

- Quoi ? Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, je n'ai rien fait... pour une fois. En plus vous avez l'air de poissons hors de l'eau !

Étant donné que rien ni personne ne semblait bougé, l'arcobaleno du soleil soupira, haussa les épaules et leurs fit un geste de prendre place. Il inspira et commença à expliquer ce qu'il savait.

* * *

><p>Un corps endormit ne tient pas debout tout seul, c'est la loi de la gravité qui oblige... Mais si il se lavait avant l'herbivore, il risquait de se réveiller, et même avec sa voix a peu près grave, le carnivore pouvait dire adieu à ses tympans... Enfin... Ceux de Tsunayoshi. Mais si il nettoyait son "boss" avant c'était signe de soumission, de plus, si il ne se réveillait pas pendant qu'il était dans l'eau, il ses yeux s'ouvrirait et la première chose qu'il analysera, ce sera son corps réel nu... Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix pour faire rapide, silencieux et garder son ego de carnivore. Bien que la solution lui déplaisait aussi... Ce serait l'élever à son niveau. Et cet herbivore, très attirant herbivore, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Tout cela par supposition bien sûr ; il n'avait pas encore combattu avec son autre-lui. Mais comment quelqu'un d'aussi sensible et aussi léger pourrait lui faire des dégâts ? Il s'égarait encore dans ses pensées... Mais comment ne pas sombrer dans son esprit lorsque le sujet était le mystère de l'herbivore <em>inutilement bruyant et faible <em>lorsqu'il se métamorphose en omnivore _calme et puissant_ ? Lorsqu'il plaçait son corps endormi, dépouillé de tous vêtements, dans la baignoire, une onde électrique lui traversa le corps. Une sorte d'image s'incrusta momentanément dans son esprit, malheureusement, il ne pouvait l'identifier à cause d'un flou qui régnait dessus. Juste le temps de voir une grosse tache brune et deux plus petites taches à côté qui elles étaient bleue et noire, le reste des couleurs se confondaient. Il se releva, le choc électrique l'avait fait tomber, et s'apprêta à retourner dans la chambre pour expliquer ce qu'il venait de ce passer au gamin avec le fedora. Mais il stoppa net. Pourquoi voulait-il confié son expérience à quelqu'un ? ' Étrange'.

* * *

><p>-...<em>(x6)<br>_

-... Je vais apporter les vêtements à Dame-Tsuna.

Sur ce, il se leva et poussa la valise jusqu'à la salle de bain, il maudit sa malédiction **( lol ?)** qui le maintenait dans un petit corps. Qu'est ce qu'il donnerait pour retrouver sa taille d'adulte ? Le reste des arcobalenos le prirent en filature, bien que déjà remarquée, sur moins de 10 mètres.

_- _Je pose une valise remplie de vêtements devant la porte. Ne profite pas du corps de Tsuna, Hibari.

A peine quelques dixièmes de secondes furent écoulées qu'un bout de tonfa sortit brutalement de la porte, les pointes métalliques qui y étaient collées se sont soudainement déployées.

- Je vois qu'à ta façon de réagir, c'était ton intention, ajouta Reborn avec un sourire narquois.

Le tonfa sortit lentement de la porte, qui s'ouvrit ensuite brusquement, dévoilant le corps de Tsuna, tenant deux tonfas dans chaque mains, corps qui par ailleurs n'était vêtu que d'une serviette blanche. Il se précipita inutilement sur Reborn, qui avait déjà disparu. Après quelques secondes, il lacha un "tch" insatisfait, avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Après avoir refermé la porte, le hitman numéro 1 au monde dit à ses collègues de s'asseoir avec lui près de la porte, les intimant au silence. Ce qu'ils firent, ils n'avaient pas à ce douter que le soleil maléfique de leur groupe eut remarqué leurs présence.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Tsuna ( dans le corps d'Hibari, hein ^^)<strong>

Chaud. Chaud, réconfortant, décontractant. Et j'ai senti tout ça après avoir reçu une secousse électrique. D'abord, j'ai ressenti ma fierté blessée. Mais est ce que j'avais seulement une fierté ? Ensuite, une chaleur décontractante, partant de mon dos, avant de se propager dans tout mon corps. Peu après, une chaleur réconfortante est venue auprès de moi, m'a palpé doucement le torse pour finir par l'envahir totalement. Mais réconfortante de quoi ? Je n'ai rien à réconforter dans mon cœur. Du moins, je ne crois pas. J'aurais pu en avoir besoin avant que Reborn ne débarque, mais grâce à lui, je me suis fait des amis. Qui me protègent avec pleins d'amour différents. A partir de ce moment là, être réconforter, je n'en voyait plus la peine : Mes journées étaient pleines de fantaisies, destructives sans aucun doutes, mais c'est ce qui faisait que je n'aie plus besoin de réconfort. Alors pourquoi cette chaleur était réconfortante ? J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre. Je prenais lentement conscience du lieu dans lequel je me trouvais. La salle de bain. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été dans la salle de bain depuis hier, à mes dernières informations, j'étais censé être dans un futon, dans ma chambre. Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'entourage plus proche de moi. J'étais plus précisément dans la baignoire. C'est encore plus bizarre. Et en plus elle était remplie. L'eau devait être ce qui me décontractait. Je senti que j'étais appuyé sur quelque chose. Je pris les extrémités de ce qui me retenait.

**Fin P.O.V. Tsuna = Début P.O.V. Hibari**

Après avoir eu envie de déballer ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'Akambo, "je" me soulevait et plaçait mon corps encore endormit dans la baignoire, car lorsque l'électricité m'a atteint, nous sommes retombé tous les deux au sol. Jamais je ne m'étais vu comme ça, avec un sommeil de plomb. Attends... Qu'est ce que je raconte ? C'est normal que je ne me sois jamais vu comme ça : Je dors. Je tourne le pommeau du robinet et enlève les vêtements de Tsunayoshi que je porte actuellement... Je m'arrête sur l'étiquette ... ce type est vraiment très petit. Je mets les vêtements sur le côté. Tiens ? Mes tonfas sont restés ici. J'en prends un et l'observe. Tch... Il y a un peu de sang dessus.

**- **Je pose une valise remplie de vêtements devant la porte. Et ne profite pas du corps de Tsuna, Hibari.

J'ai sursauté et glissé sur le carrelage, en envoyant sans le vouloir mon tonfa dans la porte. Pourquoi j'ai sursauté ? Habituellement, je ne réagis pas comme ça. Plus : Pourquoi je suis tombé ? Ça craint. Vraiment.

**-** Je vois qu'à ta façon de réagir, c'était ton intention.

Cet Akambo. Il faisait vraiment tout pour m'énerver, mais je suis une personne calme. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'enroule une serviette autour de mes hanches, où plutôt celles de Tsunayoshi et attrape fermement mon deuxième tonfa avant d'aller chercher le premier, dans la porte. Je l'ai tiré lentement, en douceur, avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte et de pourchassé un certain gamin à fedora. Mais il a déjà fuit, me laissant face à ses collègues. " Tch" J'ai horreur des groupes. Je rentre à nouveau dans la salle de bain, ferme la porte, enlève ma serviette et la passe dans le trou parfaitement rond que mon tonfa à fait. Après tout, ce ne sont pas des bébés normaux, non, ce sont des bébés pervers et spartiate... Et que si ils voyaient ce que je vais devoir faire, je... eh bien... Mon honneur serait froissé. Je me glisse dans la baignoire et commence à laver mon vrai corps. Une fois le torse fait, je prends mes épaules et place mon corps en appuis sur le vrai corps de l'herbivore. Même si je ne veux pas l'admettre, ça ressemblait plus à un câlin qu'autre chose, mais je ne veux pas que le dos de mon vrai corps soit sale aussi. Hors de question. Tsunayoshi remue un peu, puis soudain me prend les épaules et m'écarte.

**Fin P.O.V. Hibari**

Il eut un silence... Un gros silence. Gêné. Tsuna ouvrit la bouche en préparation à un cri. Il n'a pas eu le temps de le pousser : Hibari lui à plaquer le gant de toilette sur les lèvres. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne crierait pas, il bougea sa main, fit en sorte que son corps se retourne pour continuer de laver le dos de Tsunayoshi. "P-Pourquoi je suis n-nu et t-toi aussi ?" " Parce qu'on est dans une baignoire remplie d'eau."... Silence. " P-pourquoi on est dans la baignoire ?" " Tu es masochiste herbivore."...

**- **J'ai fait un drôle de rêve... J'ai rêver d'un fantasme qui ne pourra jamais se réaliser puis soudainement, j'ai entendu les claques de Lal Mirch... Puis à nouveau mon rêve.

Pourquoi l'herbivore parlait-il de son rêve, ça Hibari n'en a aucune idée.

**- **Je ne savais pas que tu avais des fantasmes, herbivore. Quel type de fantasmes ?

Tsuna avait-il bien entendu ? Hibari s'intéressait à ce qu'il disait sans le menacer ? Il s'est retourné pour faire face à Hibari, face à son vrai corps et à poser sa main là ou se situait son cœur, son vrai cœur, son cœur défectueux. Jamais il n'a voulu que des personnes autres que ses parents apprennent pour son muscle. Reborn, il n'a pas eu le choix, mais depuis le jour où un bébé sadique est devenu son tuteur et à appris son secret si bien gardé depuis 13 ans, il s'est juré que Reborn serait le seul _externe_ à pouvoir connaître ce mauvais état. Grâce à cette même personne, il avait réussi à être autre chose que Tsunaze. Il n'était même plus victime d'intimidation ! A propos d'intimidation... Il s'est toujours demandé comment sa mère pouvait le croire lorsque, plus jeune il disait "_J'ai trébuché dans la cour"_ et habituellement, lorsqu'il avait une peur bleue de retourné à l'école le lendemain, son cœur faisait grève**. ' **Je crois que mes vrais problèmes sont directement lié à mon stupide organe.'

Hibari perçut que trop bien le petit sourire triste que sa proie avait formé avec ses lèvres pendant qu'il touchait l'endroit où était situé le cœur de son corps d'emprunt . Il ne pouvait qu'être compatissant envers l'herbivore. Cependant, il se sentait légèrement frustré que ce n'était à propos de lui. Soudainement, Tsunayoshi saisit le gant de toilette que le carnivore avait toujours sur sa main et commença à faire des ronds sur le torse de son corps d'origine. "Herbivore ?" Et sa réponse fut simplement : " Je te rends la pareille"

* * *

><p>Reborn se leva. Malgré le fait que Tsuna à rompu sa promesse avec lui-même, qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire de déplacements pour le moments, que les sessions "lavages" vont être désastreuses, que l'on ne sait pas combien de temps ils vont restés coincés dans le corps de l'autre, Hibari à pu s'ouvrir à quelqu'un.'Et même quelqu'un pour qui il avait le béguin,héhé' pensa Reborn avec un sourire. Si facile de lire dans les pensées d'Hibari pendant qu'il dort.' Petit pervers ~' C'était décidé pour lui, il allait arranger le coup pour Hibari. Puis, ce serait intéressant de voir les réactions de son élève. Reborn songea à quelque chose durant quelques instants avant de descendre en bas. Les autres arcobalenos, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire, mais intéressés de la situation ( c'est pour ça qu'ils restaient dans la résidence Sawada), suivirent leur homologue du soleil. Léon se transforma en ordinateur portable et Reborn commença alors à pianoté dessus. Après une dizaine de minutes, le caméléon retrouva sa forme normale.<p>

**- **Aria ! Tu peux préparer à manger ?

Histoire de dire, il était quand même 7h30 et Reborn commençait à avoir faim. Et apparemment il n'était pas seul car, 6 autres gargouillements sont sortis des ventres des personnes présentes dans la pièce. La future maman rit un peu avant de se mettre au fourneaux. Après 15 minutes, les deux adolescent sont arrivés et le repas était prêt. Et à ce moment, Hibari comprit que dans cette maison, c'était chacun pour soit. A peine sa proie eu le temps de prendre ses baguettes qu'il n'y avait déjà plus rien dans le bol. Et à peine eut-il le temps de le remarquer, que lui non plus n'avait plus rien. Lorsqu'il inspecta les bols des autres, tout était relativement normal :

Reborn avait un bol vide mais quelques grains de riz collés autour de la bouche.

Colonello partageait avec une Lal rougissante. En revanche, depuis quand ils avaient trois bols, on en sait rien.

Skull était en train de hurler "Sempai ! Rendez-moi ma nourriture"

Fong vantait les mérites du thé après un bon repas.

Verde avait un drôle de dispositif installé autour de lui, l'arcobaleno nuage à eu la malchance de le toucher : personne ne sait si il se réveillera

Et Aria avait déjà finit, maintenant elle frottait affectueusement son ventre.

* * *

><p>Après un petit déjeuner copieux avec du riz sortit de nulle part, car aux dernières infos, il n'y avait plus rien de cometible dans la maison le soir précédent, ils étaient tous à nouveau dans la chambre de Tsuna. Un grand silence c'est installé. Quand soudain, le scientifique prit la parole :<p>

**- **Au vu de cette situation, pour les Vongola et pour vous même, nous avonc ici un problème grave. En temps normal, je n'en n'aurais rien à faire, mais ici, c'est intéressant. Je vais donc vous aider. Je vais vous créer une machine qui sera capable, grâce à mon génie, de vous retransmuté dans vos corps respectif. J'aurais donc besoin d'environ 1 semaine, 7 heures, 48 minutes, 3 secondes et 1 dixième.

**- **Huuu, commença Tsuna, comment peux-tu savoir aussi précisément le temps que ça va te prendre ?

**- **Tout simplement parce que si j'additio-

- JUUUUDAAAAAIIIIMEEEEEE

Un cri étrangement familier retentit, coupant les explications farfelues de Verde. Reborn eu un sourire narquois avant de donné un coup de pied à Tsuna, bloqué dans le corps d'Hibari. Coup de pied qui le propulsa vers le carnivore, et faute de poids, il continua la course avec son vrai corps. L'atterrissage se fit dans le lit et dans une pose... compromettante. Les arcobalenos comprirent où voulait en venir Reborn et disparurent rapidement, sans aller trop loin : faut bien voir le spectacle.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Gokudera ( Nda : On va bien s'amuser, niark niark)<strong>

Depuis deux jours, ma sœur et l'Ahoushi vivaient avec moi, rien de pire. Pendant deux jours, la vache stupide m'a dessiné sur le visage sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Pourquoi ? Parce que Aneki était là, bien sûr. Mais, à un moment, elle est partie et alors j'ai ENFIN pu consulter mes messages mail ou sms ou encore appels en absence. Que faire si le Juudaïme avait été en danger ? Si il avait besoin de moi ? Pas de sms ni d'appels. Vite ! Je vais voir mes mails quand soudain je vois "Un nouveau message de la part de Reborn-san" ! Le Juudaïme à des problèmes ? Que faire si le message datait d'avant-hier ? Je l'ouvre.

**"_Cher Gokudera,_**

**_Je te prie de venir le plus vite possible car Tsuna à un petit problème et il a absolument besoin de toi._**

**_Amène les autres gardiens,_**

**_Le hitman numéro 1 au monde : Reborn"_**

Ça c'est un message de Reborn-san !Mais plus important ! Juudaïme à besoin de moi! Je ne veux pas que Juudaïme affronte un problème sans moi ! Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai ! Je quitte la boite mail, cours jusqu'au salon ou l'Ahoushi pionce dans mon canapé. Un gardien, un. Enfin si on peux appeler cette lavette gardien. Il ose insulté, dérangé et mettre en danger Juudaïme. Je fonçe chez Takezushi, la maison de Yakyuu-Baka. Une fois arrivé, je lui explique que le Juudaïme à un gros problème et que je dois rassembler tous les gardiens à tout prix ! Pour une fois, il a vite compris. En revanche, la tête de gazon je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, nous l'avons vite trouver car il faisait son jogging devant le Takezushi. Prochain arrêt : Kokuyo. La où Chrome Dokuro habite. Cette sorcière a osé embrasser Juudaïme. Juudaïme est si gentil, compréhensif, honorable et respectueux. Elle nous accueille. Mais pourquoi ils sont tous aussi détendus, nom de Juudaïme ! Le Juudaïme est en danger de mort ! Il ne le comprennent pas ça ? Le Juudaïme à besoin de moi... nous ! Bon maintenant plus qu'à trouver cet enfoiré d'Hibari. Franchement ! Comme si il pensait que je n'avais pas remarqué ses regards envers le Juudaïme ! Il est certainement le plus dangereux pour le Juudaïme. De lui, je dois protégé l'innocence de Juudaïme. Et ce pervers ne peut être que dans l'école. Mais on est dimanche... Tch ! Juudaïme peut mourrir d'un moment à l'autre et je suis obligé de faire une partie de cache-cache ? Je sens mon gsm vibrer. Je l'ouvre et lit le message : " Hibari est déjà à la maison" Bordel ! Le Juudaïme est pire qu'en danger de mort maintenant ! Je commence à courir vers la maison de mon boss si généreux. La troupe d'idiots derrière moi me talonne. Plus que quelques mètres. La porte d'entrée est ouverte ! Les assassins sont déjà rentrés ?

- JUUUUDAAAAAIIIIMEEEEEE

J'ouvre la porte de mon bien-aimé Juudaïme d'un coup. Oh. Mon. Juudaïme. Ce salopard d'Hibari a failli violé Juudaïme ! Il est à quatre pattes au dessus de Juudaïme, ses mains maintenant celle de Juudaïme et une jambe entre celles de Juudaïme !

**P.O.V. Normal**

- Salopard ! Tu as voulu violé Juudaïme ! Juudaïme ! Vous allez bien ? Désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt vous sauver la vie !

lacha Gokudera après avoir repoussé Hibari du dessus de son cher Juudaïme.

- HIIIIE ! Désolé Gokudera-kun !

Tsuna, injustement prit pour Hibari, tomba au sol dès qu'il vu son gardien tempête se rapprocher dangereusement, des dynamites allumées en main.

- Maa, Maa, Gokudera ! Si Hibari nous expliquais pourquoi il était sur Tsuna, d'abord ? sourit Yamamoto, malgré son regard meurtrier dirigé sur le corps aux cheveux de jais.

- HIBARI A VOULU FAIRE UN VIOL A L'EXTRÊME !

- Lambo-sama veut des bonbons...

- FERMEZ-LA , AHOUSHI, TÊTE DE GAZON ET TOI LÂCHE MOI BASEBALLEUR STUPIDE !

Et la dispute continua de plus belle. Le corps du Decimo regardait la scène, amusé et dérangé, amusé de voir la surprotection que donnait ses amis à leurs Boss et dérangé qu'autant de monde se réunissent. Ses mains passèrent sous l'oreiller, tatant ses tonfas. Mais à un moment, tout resta en suspends. Tout cela par la dernière chose que l'on a pu entendre :

- Kufufufu...

Hibari eu des tics nerveux. C'était la dernière chose qu'il entendre et c'était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir.

- Oya oya ? Eh bien ma chère alouette, je ne savais pas que tu prenais des tournants aussi pervers.

Mukuro s'approcha de Tsuna piégé dans le carnivore, le plaquant au mur prenant son menton entre le pousse et l'index. L'esprit du Decimo avait son corps d'emprunt avec les yeux écarquillés au grand maximum et des larmes en formation dans leurs coins. Un petit bruit métalique retentit.

- Ananas Herbivore. Je vais te mordre à mort.

- Kufufu ~ Qu'est ce qu'il te prend mon petit Tsunayoshi ?

Armé de ses tonfas, Hibari se lança sur l'illusioniste qui évita facilement le brun.

- Oya Oya ? Tsunayoshi ? Serais-tu jaloux de ce que j'ai fait à Hibari ?

Rien que le petit geste qu'il avait fait - plaquer son corps au mur, rapprocher le sien trop près et prendre son menton - étaient de trop. Mais comment pouvait-il attaqué avec un corps aussi lent ? Il sentit son ennemi naturel derrière lui, il n'a pas eu le temps de se retourner que l'ananas a passé sa main sous le T-Shirt que portait le corps de Tsuna et mordit son lobe d'oreille.

- T-T-Touches pas à mon corps ! cria la voix d'Hibari.

- hmm~ ?

Mukuro releva la tête et lacha le lobe avant de se recevoir un poing dans la figure.

- Kufufufu... Ton corps ? Seriez-vous déjà passés à l'acte, ma chère Alouette ?

Une sorte de "huu" faible se fit entendre.

- Oï ! Gokudera ! Réveilles-toi !

- TAKO HEAD S'EST EVANOUI A L'EXTRÊME !

- Lambo-sama veut des crêpes.

- Ciaossu !

Tout c'est calmé d'un coup. Mukuro à laissé place à Chrome à nouveau, Yamamoto et Ryohei ont placé Gokudera sur le lit de Tsuna et Lambo dormait toujours. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gokudera s'est réveillé et Reborn à commencé :

- Si je vous ai réunis ici, c'est parce que Tsuna et Hibari ont eut un problème. Le bovino à utilisé le bazooka endommagé sur eux et leurs esprits ont changé de corps.

- Alors il y a deux Juudaïme ?

- JE NE COMPRENDS PAS A L'EXTRÊME !

- He ben tu vois c'est parce que Lambo à fait "hop-hop-hop" qu' alors ça à fait "poof" et alors que ça fait "wanwan"

- JE NE COMPRENDS TOUJOURS PAS A L'EXTRÊME !

- ... Lambo à faim.

- Bandes d'abruti ! Juudaïme est dans le corps d'Hibari et Hibari est dans le corps de Juudaïme. Mais alors, Reborn-san, je dois être le bras drois du quel Juudaïme ?

- Bon alors, Verde. Tu peux nous faire ta machine pour que tout revienne dans l'ordre en 1 semaine c'est ça ?

- Selon mes calculs, oui, répondit la voix du scientifique.

Aria sortit de l'armoire, et le reste des arcobalenos du dessous du lit de Tsuna.

- Akambo...

- Quoi ? Dame-Kyoya.

- Combattons.

Il enflamma la bague du ciel mais soudainement, toute la pièce s'illumina en orange, éblouissant toutes les personnes présentes. 5 secondes plus tard, plus rien.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Fong, inquièt.

- Chez moi tout va bien, haha ! rit Yamamoto

- Lambo à toujours faim...

- TOUT VA BIEN A L'EXTRÊME

- O-Oui... répondit timidement Chrome.

Le reste des arcobalenos allaient bien aussi.

- Nom de Juudaïme ! Ca éblouissait ! Juudaïme ! Tout va bien ?

-...

- Tsuna ? Hibari ?

-...

- SAWADAAAAA VAS-TU EXTRÊMEMENT BIEN ?

Tous regardèrent vers le duo problématique du moment. Le corps d'Hibari était allongé au sol, inconscient, entre deux Tsuna tout aussi inconscient.

- SAWADA S'EST EXTRÊMEMENT MULTIPLIER EN DEUX

- I-Il y a trois Juudaïme(s) maintenant...

- Haha.. oops...

- Lambo veut des cookies

* * *

><p><strong>5h00 du mat' °^° Je vais pas réussir à me lever moi...<strong>

**Sorry pour les fautes d'orthographe/grammaire/conjuguaison. Je fais pas facilement copain-copain avec le français et encore moins aux heures dépassant minuit sans que j'aie fait un somme.**

**Désolée si Gokudera fait OOC mais j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des insultes à toutes les phrases ou encore les mérites de quelqu'un**

**Nous avons 100% de chances que cette Fiction va changer de titre. Tout simplement car le titre n'a rien a voir avec l'histoire ^^"**

**En revanche je n'ai aucune idée de titre donc si quelque chose vous trotte en tête pour moi ;)**

**Au fait, j'ai commencer à faire une traduction : The Forgotten Time dont l'auteur est Metamorcy.**

**Dja-ne ~ Et au Chapitre 4  
><strong>


	4. Rendezvous étrange

**Yo ~ !**

**C'est la folle cinglée qui revient ! Je tiens à remercier mes revieweurs, et****je vais répondre en début de chapitre à ceux qui sont anonymes ou ceux qui on eu la flemme de se connecter car je me sens mal de ne pas pouvoir leur répondre.**

**Mes revieweurs de cette fic' :**

**- Koko-Chan : Merci ! Maintenant tu as ta suite ;)**

**- Hina : Wao... T'as l'imagination fertile ! Malgré toutes les propositions, il n'y en a aucune qui est "correcte". C'est plus simple que ça... ^^ Je crois O.o". Merci :p**

**- Vittel : C'est parce que c'est chou que je l'ai écris ! x3 Merci !**

**- Yukiche**

**- Al**

**- Kuro-Squ-Chan**

_**Un grand merci à **__**Yukiche**__**, qui à bien voulu être ma bêta-reader, et qui m'a aidée à trouver un titre ayant rapport avec l'histoire ^^**_

* * *

><p>Reborn se précipita sur les corps des Tsuna pour vérifier leur pouls respectif. Sur chacun des deux corps, de doux battements venaient frapperla paume du hitman. Si Reborn n'avait pas été le tueur numéro 1 au monde et qu'il n'était pas tenu au secret par son élève, il aurait soupiré. Toutes les personnes conscientes le regardaient,des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. "Si vous voulez des explications, demandez à Tsuna, je lui ai promis de ne rien dire. En attendant, virez la Vache du lit et mettez y les deux Tsuna et placez le corps d'Hibari dans le futon". Les adolescents acquiescèrent. Et le bras droit d'on ne sait lequel Juudaïme prit un malin plaisir à dégager Lambo du matelas. Après 5 minutes, le Bovino se réveilla.<p>

- Are Are ? Il y a deux Dame-Tsuna maintenant ? Gyaha ! Je vais avoir deux fois plus de bonbons !

- Toi ! Tu oses insulté Juudaïme ! Je vais te foutre une dynamite dans le c...

- ngh...

Tout le monde se tourna vers le futon, là ou le corps d'Hibari fronçait les sourcils et serrait les dents. Une autre gémissement ce fit entendre du côté des Tsuna(s). Le Tsuna contre le mur serrait le poing et bougeait légèrement la tête.

-...

- Tsuna/Juudaïme/Sawada...

* * *

><p>Hibari se levaet regarda son corps: c'était le sien, celui avec lequel il était né. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait crié un"OUAIII" vers le ciel... En revanche, pourquoi portait-il un déguisement de Tarzan etun collier où pendait un croc d'animal ? <em>'Ça renforce mon air carnivore...' <em>conclut-il sans plus s'en s'intéressa alors à son environnement. Des arbres, des fleurs, des... lianes ? Pourquoi était-il dans la jungle ? Il avança un peu avant de marcher sur quelque chose de froid et dur. Il pencha la tête et sourit légèrement. Ses fidèles partenaires étaient au sol. Il prit habilement ses Tonfas, juste à temps car des personnes jaillirentde derrière les arbres et l'attaquèrentavec ... des lances préhistoriques... Ils arrivent tous d'un coup. Tant pis pour eux. Après enavoir éliminé les trois quart, Hibari tombadans un piège. Il y en avait encore dans les arbres, quisautèrent tous sur lui, beaucoup trop pour tous les prendre en même temps et la première série lui empêchait d'éviter par le sol. Et s'il terminait ceux encore au sol, il seraittouché par ceux d'en haut. Il devait l'admettre, il ne s'en sortirait pas, plutôt futésles hommes des cavernes... Il ferma les yeux. Une forte chaleur se fit sentir au dessus de sa tête, et des cris aussi. Hibari rouvrit les yeux, vit les personnes autour de lui s'enfuir et leva ensuite le nez, pour savoir ce qui les avait fait fuir. Il eut un magnifique plan des fesses de Hyper-Tsuna "X-Burnisant" les ennemis et ne put retenir du sang en provenance de son nez. Car, oui, ils n'avaient pas de sous-vêtements dans leurs tenues légères.

- Ah ! Hibari-san ! Ils t'ont touché ?

- C'est bon Herbivore.

Le Decimo ne savait pas ce qu'Hibari voulu dire vu que son nez déversait des flots de sang : c'était soit "C'est bon, Herbivore" soit "C'est mon Herbivore" mais après réflexion il opta pour la première phrase. Hibari ne fait jamais de "nous" Hibari c'est toujours "Herbivore" ou "Je" ou "Kamikorosu". Tsunayoshi était redevenu Dame-Tsuna et courut vers le Carnivore. C'est à ce moment qu'Hibari remarqua vraiment la tenue de sa proie : luiaussi était déguisé en Tarzan mais avec des feuilles de palmier aux poignets et il avait également un collier avec une dent accrochée dessus, plus petite que celle du préfet.

- Herbivore ?

- Hm ?

- T'es mignon comme ça.

Siiiiii~leeence.

- H-H-Huh ? Que ? P-Pourquoi ? De.. herm. Veux-pourquoi-je-moi-pas-mi-i...

C'est là qu'Hibari saisit le sens de_ manger__ses mots_. Il haussa un sourcil à la vue que lui offrait l'herbivore : une tomate trop mûre disant des choses incompréhensible. "Répète" ordonna-t-il. Bien que sa phrase ne soit pas très recherchée il n'avait pas envie de faire plus long pour comprendre ce que disait l'Herbivore. Tsuna répondit par un murmure inaudible. Hibari s'approcha; iln'était pas au bout de ses surprises : il venait s"apprendre qu'il était possible de rougir plus encore que le maximum autorisé.

- Répète, dit-il à nouveau.

- *Murmure*

Il plaça son oreille plus près de la bouche de Tsunayoshi.

- Répète.

- *Murmure encore plus bas*

- Herbivore. Ne diminue pas le volume au fur et à mesure que je m'approche.

Il le menaça d'un simple tonfa sous la gorge.

- JE VEUX PAS ! POURQUOI TU DIS ÇA ? MOI JE VEUX PAS ÊTRE MIGNON !

Une surdité passagère s'installa dans l'oreille droite d'Hibari. "Herbivore..." Il poussa un peu plus fort sur son tonfa pour faire en sorteque Tsuna s'étalepar terre. "Hiiie ! S'il te plait ne mord pas à mort !" ...Voilà que l'herbivore lui donnait des idées. " Et pourquoi pas herbivore ?" Il se pencha un peu plus sur le brun et amena doucement ses lèvres à l'épaule de sa proie. Avant de la lui dévorer d'un coup de mâchoire. "ITAAAAAAII !"

* * *

><p>Les minutes passèrent. Toute la pièce était silencieuse. Soudainement, une flamme de dernière volonté s'alluma, puis s'éteignit sur le front du deuxième Tsuna et le corps d'Hibari remua les lèvres. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Juste après, le premier Tsuna, contre le mur, saigna du nez.<p>

- JUUDAÏME !

- Reborn chéri ! C'est vrai que ton élève peut mourir ? s'écria Bianchi en entrant dans la pièce, un sourire au lèvres. Laissez-moi l'achever ! Il ne souffrira plus ! Et nous pourrons à nouveau être rien que nous deux.

- Urgh... Aneki...

Bianchi s'approcha du lit, un couteau de cuisine à la main. "Tu perds ton style, Bianchi, où sont passés tes Poison Cooking ?" donna Reborn pour toute réponse.(?) Elle se retourna et répondit des cœurs dans les yeux. " Je pensais faire du Poison Cooking avec ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo de la maison, mais il n'y avait plus rien dedans." Le Tsuna qui saignait du nez sourit alors et, quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard, le corps d'Hibari rougit, fort. Ce n'était pas normal qu'Hibari rougisse, mais alors, rougir fort, cela laissa l'assistance sans voix. Le temps de s'en remettre, Tsuna grogna. Et 5 secondes plus tard, le corps du carnivore se releva d'un coup en criant.

- ITAAAAAAII !

Silence. Hibari avait de gros yeux ronds pleins de larmes. Ses lèvres tremblaient et il se tenait l'épaule.

Hibari ouvrit doucement les yeux après avoir entendu un cri. Et à sa grande joie, il vit le visage de son Herbivore dormir paisiblement. Il était donc retourné dans son corps. Super. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Tsunayoshi, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Huh ? "KYAAAH~" Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la source du cri : le deuxième Tsuna venait de repousser le premier et de tomber au sol. Le Tsuna près du mur se releva. "Herbivore ?"

- Eeeeh ? Pourquoi je me vois en double ? cria la voix d'Hibari. _'C'est quoi encore ce délire ?'_

- Ha... Je suis sortit, dit une voix profonde.

- ... _'Qu'est ce que j'en sais, moi, herbivore ?'_

- Ciaossu ~

- Ah ! Coucou Reborn.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. De un, personne ne disait "Coucou" à Reborn. C'était signer son arrêt de mort. De deux, lorsque l'on entendait cette voix, c'était toujours lors de problèmes énormes, ou plutôt, de problèmes énormes et sanglants. Hyper-Tsuna sans sa flamme sur le front était là, entre le Tsuna aux yeux bruns et Hibari.

-Dame-Tsuna ?

- Oui ?

La voix d'Hibari répondit après celle d' Hyper-Tsuna : "Moou arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Tu sais très bien que je déteste ce surnom." Apparemment ils étaient toujours dans la même situation. Mais avec un problème en plus. "Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi vous êtes vous évanouis ?", s'enquit-il. Trois paires d'yeux fixèrent l'arcobaleno du ciel sans comprendre. " Eh ? Mais je me suis pas évanoui ! J'ai eu le sentiment que quelque chose m'était arraché, ça faisait horriblement mal ! Et puis je me suis réveillé dans une jungle, habillé bizarrement, puis.." Deux coups de feux furent habilement évités par le corps d'Hibari qui s'était recroquevillé dans la terreur.

- Hibari

- Hn.

- Tu as ressenti quoi ?

- ...

- Réponds ou je te tue.

- Essaie toujours.

Reborn pointa son pistolet vers son vrai corps. "J'ai senti quelque chose sortir, douloureusement, comme si on l'y forçait." Il jeta un regard noir au Tsuna avec lequel il avait échangé de corps. _'Si tu te fais encore prendre en otage, tu es mort Herbivore.'_ Un "hiiie" que tout le monde reconnut se fit entendre. "Et puis ?"... **'Clic' **L'arme était toujours pointée sur la tête de Tsuna. "Je me suis réveillé dans une jungle, dans mon vrai corps."... Verde sortit de la chambre en annonçant tranquillement qu'il s'en allait construire la machine. Pas de temps à perdre. Gokudera avait l'air mal à l'aise, Yamamoto, lui, riait, et Ryohei n'avait extrêmement pas d'extrême commentaires à extrêmement hurler. Et Lambo, on ne savait pas où il était, mais c'était mieux qu'il ne soit pas là s'il tenait à la vie. Les arcobalenos étaient silencieux, Reborn ayant baissé son arme, les trois adolescent à problèmes s'étant assis sur le lit. Quand soudain, Hyper-Tsuna fit une crise de sommeil il tomba de fatigue sur son corps homologue, alias Hibari. Mais celui-ci ne fit rien. Son regard observait la pièce, elle était plus grande qu'elle en avait l'air. Il s'arrêta sur le miroir en face de lui et vit son Herbivore assis sur le lit, bras croisés ( son Herbivore étant lui-même pour le moment ) et l'autre de son Herbivore en train de roupiller sur ses cuisses. Son esprit lui joua quelques scènes pas très catholiques. De l'autre côté du lit, ou Tsuna commençait à somnoler, une image d'Hibari dans son vrai corps,nu, au dessus de lui et de son mode Hyper, rougissants, tout aussi nu, lui apparu. "EHHHH ?" Tout le monde se tourna vers le corps d'Hibari qui venait de tomber au sol avec une expression d'effroi et sous le choc.

_- 'C'est quoi encore le problème avec cet Herbivore ?'_

_- ' U-U-Une drôle d'image a surgit dans mon esprit ! Je peux pas croire que j'ai pensé ça !'_

- Quelle genre d'image, Herbivore ?

Tout le monde regardait le corps de Tsuna aux yeux de couleur miel. Pourquoi posait-il une question qui n'avait rien à voir avec la situation? Tsuna rougit fort, laissant toujours les arcobalenos et autres personnes pas habituées dans une perplexité sans fond. Ils n'arriveraient pas à ce faire à l'idée qu'Hibari puisse rougir.

- H-Hu ? D-D-De quoi tu parles ? _'Pourquoi j'ai eu une image pas très catholique d'Hibari, Hyper-moi et moi ? J-Je veux pas pensé à des choses comme ça ! C'est super gênant. Je vais finir à l'hôpital psychiatrique ! Noon ! Je ne veux paaas ! '_

Hibari montra ses dents dans un sourire carnassier. Hyper-Tsuna, qui dormait toujours, roula sur le côté et s'écrasa au sol, en bas du lit.

- Juudaïme ! Juudaïme vous allez bien ?

- SAWADA EST EXTRÊMEMENT TOMBER PAR TERRE !

- Oops ! Ahaha ! Tsuna ca va ?

- FERMEZ LA BANDE DE FANA DU SPORT DÉBILES !

- Tch.

Un bruit inhabituel était sorti de la bouche de Hyper-Tsuna. "Fermez-là ! Z'êtes bruyants."

- SAWADA EST EXTRÊMEMENT BIZARRE !

Le T-shirt de Hyper-Tsuna vola soudainement en morceaux: " JE VAIS TE FAIRE TAIRE AVEC MA DERNIÈRE VOLONTÉ !". Un bagarre eut lieu. Et le plus étrange est ce que dit Ryohei avant d'être K.O.

- LE DEUXIEME SAWADA DOIT REJOINDRE MON EXTRÊME CLUB DE BOXE PARCE QU'IL VIENT D'EXTRÊMEMENT M'ASSOMMER !

Puis il tomba dans un sommeil profond, victime d'un coup de poing monumental sur le front. Apparemment, lorsque Hyper-Tsuna était énervé, il devenait HystériTsuna. "Quelqu'un d'autre à un problème ?" dit l'autre de Tsuna, une aura noire l'entourant. Cette journée-là, les gardiens de Tsuna apprirent qu'il ne fallait pas énerver Hyper-Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, très tôt le matin, une ombre se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre... Sortit des menottes massives, se jeta sur le corps d'origine de Tsuna, lui attacha les mains aux barreaux du lit et en fit de même pour les pieds... L'ombre s'en alla aussi sec après ça.<p>

Et le moment où tout le monde est censé ouvrir les yeux, d'après Reborn, arriva.

- Ciaossu ~ ! Déjà réveillé, Hibari ?

- Hn. Pourquoi je suis attaché ?

Son regard balaya la chambre avant d'atterrir sur le calendrier, avant de se précipiter sur le réveil. Moins d'un dixième de seconde plus tard il s'agitait vivement, tentant de briser, de s'échapper des chaînes. Impossible. Le gamin l'avait attaché ! Pour qu'il reste ici ! Pas question ! Pas question qu'Hibari manque à son devoir de président du comité de discipline. Il devait veiller sur la tendre Namimori, au nom de Kami ! Il ne pouvait rester ici un lundi, lundi à 6h00 ! Malheureusement pour lui, Reborn avait bien préparé son coup. La chambre s'emplit d'une aura des plus meurtrières.

* * *

><p>Les seuls qui pouvaient l'approcher sans subir la totalité de ses malédictions et de ses ondes meurtrières étaient Tsunayoshi - pour ne pas l'appeler Hyper-Tsuna tout le temps, ils avaient opté pour que le mode hyper de Tsuna soit nommé Tsunayoshi - et Tsuna. Les arcobalenos vagabondaient dans Namimori jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse arrangé le problème. Les gardiens étaient chez eux, Gokudera avait reprit Lambo et, malheureusement pour lui, sa sœur également.<p>

- Dame-Tsuna.

- Quoi ?

- Va acheter à manger.

- E-eeh ? Avec le corps d'Hibari ?

- Fait une sortie avec ton autre corps.

Tsunayoshi mit son grain de sel dans la conversation :

- Eeeh ? Un rendez-vous avec le corps d'Hibari et ma propre personnalité ? Ça à l'air amusant !

Il se tourna vers le corps du carnivore puis lui saisit la main.

- On y va dis, on y va ?

- Tu n'as plus le choix maintenant, Dame-Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive toujours à lui? Pourquoi ? Et en plus ils étaient déjà en plein centre ville... Et Tsunayoshi ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main. C'est donc un Hibari aux joues légèrement rosies qui se baladait avec un Tsuna aux yeux oranges et souriant, le tirant vers un petit magasin. La foule reconnaissant le petit ami de Namimori, les regardaient avec de grands yeux; d'un autre côté les délinquants faisant l'école buissonnière masquaient leur présence dans les petites ruelles. Le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient déjà acheté plein d'ingrédients pour remplir le frigo... Alors qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ici ?<p>

- Hu..Humm... T-Tsunayoshi... Si on rentrait à la maison... ?

Que c'était difficile de parler alors que lorsqu'ils passaient, tout le monde se taisait, trop choqués de voir Hibari main dans la main avec quelqu'un connu pour son incompétence... Enfin, c'était surtout de voir Hibari tenir la main de quelqu'un. Et en plus, devoir s'appeler lui-même par son propre prénom.

- Non ! Je veux manger une glace, Kyoya !

Et en plus de ça, la dernière volonté de Tsuna le taquinait en l'appelant "Kyoya", bon... pour le moment, Tsuna était Hibari, mais à l'intérieur il était Tsuna !

- D'accord. Mais après on rentre, hein ?

- Ouii ~

Un vrai gamin... Il jeta un regard d'ensemble à la foule qui s'écartait sur son passage... Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit une coupe banane immanquable. Pourquoi Kusakabe était-il en ville ? "Tsunayoshi, dépêchons." Le double de Tsuna se rapprocha du corps d'Hibari, passa de la main au bras et sourit de toute ses dents à l'adolescent auquel il s'accrochait. Tsuna, rougissant de plus belle, ne put que sourire de la même manière en retour. Sur ce fait, la foule autour d'eux s'écarta net. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ce type était anormal. Comment avait-il put faire sourire le carnivore ?

Arrivés devant le marchand de glace, dans le parc, ils commandèrent tout deux une boule à la fraise, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc et de la manger silencieusement. _' J'en ai marre que tout le monde s'arrête et me dévisage ' _gémit intérieurement Tsuna. C'est vrai après tout, Hibari ne mange jamais en public, et encore moins avec quelqu'un... _' Mords à mort tout herbivore te dévisageant.' _Ah... Encore cette voix. Depuis que Tsunayoshi était sortit de... ben de lui-même, Tsuna entendait une voix subliminale. Elle lui disait toujours de mordre à mort son entourage, et vu qu'il ne le faisait pas, la voix le menaçait de mort... Tsuna continuait de réfléchir au comment du pourquoi de cette voix, tout en léchant lentement sa glace.

- Ah ! Kyoya !

- Hnnn ?

...Répondit Tsuna en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de la glace. _' Attends ? Pourquoi j'ai réagit aussi vite alors que c'est pas mon prénom ?' _. Il regarda son hyper-mode avec curiosité, ce dernier lui retournant le regard, sauf qu'il était joyeux, lui. _'Je vais te tuer. Mord à mort toute les herbivores inutiles qui s'arrêtent !' _Le corps d'Hibari actuellement possédé par Tsuna regarda autour, en effet toute une classe, portant l'uniforme de l'école de Namimori, passait dans le parc et s'était stoppée net en voyant le terrible préfet du comité de discipline. On pouvait aussi en voir quelques-uns se donner des coups de coudes en pointant Tsunayoshi du regard et ricanant, pensant sans aucun doutes que c'était Dame-Tsuna. Mais ils étaient bien vite absorbés par Hibari. C'est à ce moment-là que Tsunayoshi fit ce qu'il ne fallait absolument pas faire : tendre sa main et essuyer des résidus de glace à la fraise s'étant accroché au coin de la bouche de Tsuna, avant de le mettre son doigts goût fraise dans la bouche. La classe devint statues de pierre. _"Hibari. Ecole buissonière. Tsunaze. Bizarre." _fut la pensée fragmentée qui passa dans leurs cerveaux choqués par l'action.

- E-Eh ? Tsunayoshi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Hmm ~ J'avais encore faim. Et puis j'aime la fraise autant que toi, hein, Kyo-kun ~ ?

La classe de pierre se fissura, Hibari n'avait pas dit "Herbivore." Et Dame-Tsuna appelait le préfet par son prénom, non ! Plus ! Avec un surnom. Les pierres commencèrent à s'éroder sérieusement lorsqu'ils virent Hibari rougir. Au nom de Kami-Sama ! Hibari ! Hibari ! Rougir ? Tsuna engloutit le reste de sa glace, ce qui lui procura quelques des maux de tête.

- Ah ! Kyoya ! Tu as mal à la tête ?

Il posa son front sur celui de Tsuna, qui rougit de plus belle.

-Tsunayoshi, on est en public, là...

Pour les esprits mal tournés des spectateurs, cela faisait un énooorme sous-entendu. Tsunayoshi rigola un peu avant de causer la mort définitive des neurones des personnes lorgnant la scène : l'hyper-mode de Tsuna donna un bisou sur le bout du nez du corps du carnivore.

Un petit garçon courait, tirant un peu sa mère qui riait derrière lui, lorsque le petit s'arrêta net.

- Neh, Maman ! Pourquoi il y a des pierres ici ?

- Je ne sais pas mon chéri...

Tsuna prenant une teinte rouge à rendre jalouses les tomates attrapa les sacs de course puis la main de Tsunayoshi avant de partir en lui disant haut et fort "On rentre à la maison." Le plus petit répondit, toujours aussi joyeux: "Ouii ~ Rentrons à la maison, tu me feras à manger, hein oui ?"

- Ah ! Maman ! Regarde ! Les pierres se sont cassées en cailloux !

* * *

><p>- O-On est rentrés !<p>

- Ouii ~ C'était amusant !

_' Tu parles, tout le monde me regardais et à cause de toi, j'ai détruit les neurones de toute une classe d'herbivore... H-Hu ? Pourquoi j'ai dit Herbivore ? '_

- Hm ? Dame-Kyoya pourquoi tu souris ?

Le sourire d'Hibari tomba immédiatement.

- Hn. Occupes-toi de tes oignions.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Tsuna, de la fatigue dans les yeux et Tsunayoshi, plus rayonnant que Ryohei dans un extrême état de béatitude. _'J-Je veux retourner dans mon corps. Maintenant. Pitié, Verde, termine vite cette machine.' _Reborn lisait toujours "La première Génération Vongola." et ses yeux rétrécirent, il avait lu ce livre plusieurs fois, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué ce passage ?

_' La famille de Primo tomba nez à nez avec des enfants n'ayant que quelques années de vie tout au plus.'_

Reborn se plongea dans une profonde réflexion avant de se souvenir que Skull traînait autour de ce livre dernièrement. _'Tch. Cet imbécile aura surement rajouté une page, après tout on l'a tous, ce bouquin.'_

- Herbivore. Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans mon corps ?

En fait ce n'était que partiellement vrai, Hibari voulait en savoir un peu plus sur Tsuna et comptait bien profiter du temps qu'il avait. Un grognement s'échappa de l'estomac du corps de Tsuna et de l'estomac de Reborn.

- Dame-Tsuna. Commande une pizza.

Les rouages cérébraux de Tsuna se mirent en marche.

- Hein ? Oï ! On est allés acheté de la nourriture, parce que tu le voulais ! Et maintenant tu veux commander une pizza ? Mais tu es vraiment un gamin !

Des coups de feux ainsi que des cris se firent entendre avant que : " Allô ? Oui, je suis bien à la Famia Pizzeria ? Bon ben c'est pour 2 pizzas aux quatre fromages et 1 aux anchois. Oui. Oui, S'il vous plait. Merci". '_Raah, Reborn est tellement méchant !_' se lamenta intérieurement Tsuna, il n'avait pas envie de devoir encore éviter de vraie balles... _'Hn. T'avais pas qu'as provoquer le bébé. Du moins sans savoir te battre.'_

_- ' Mouuu, c'est méchant !'_

_- ' J'm'en fous. C'est clair Herbivore ?'_

_- ' H-Hai Hibari-san...'_

Quelques minutes de silence...

- QUOOOOOIIII ? Hibari-san ! P-P-P-Pourquoi j'entends ? Ah ! C'est toi la voix subliminale !

Hibari haussa les sourcils pour deux choses : son Herbivore était aussi long à la détente, que Reborn était rapide: il avait déjà remarqué cette intrusion dans son esprit et l'avait vite fait taire à l'aide de son caméléon étrange. Par ailleurs, Hibari éprouvait un grand sentiment de curiosité à propos de Léon: comment se pouvait-il qu'un si mignon petit animal se transforme en armes impitoyables ? Et cela, Hibari en était fasciné, pas autant que pour le changement de personnalité du Transigeant Super Unique et Naturelle Andouille, abrégé T.S.U.N.A., mais ce petit être vert changeur de formes lui donnait envie de l'apprivoiser, de le connaître. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi le Dindon Idiot Niquedouille à l'Ondulant fouet, abrégé D.I.N.O., ou encore Cheval Débile, voulait absolument avoir le partenaire du bébé. Et cette manie de remplacer les lettres des surnoms/prénoms des personne par des mots était soudainement arrivée lorsqu'une grande période de calme sur Namimori s'est pointée. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Un coup de vent passa dans la pièce, faisant frotter un bout de tissu contre le torse d'Hibari, actuellement sous forme de Dame-Tsuna. Un petit picotement continu faisait bouger Hibari, il tenta de baisser la main pour frotter délicatement avec les ongles une petite surface de peau qui le grattait férocement. Malheureusement, il était toujours attaché. _' Tch ! Maudites chaines. ' _Le corps d'Hibari se retourna vers Tsuna, un regard interrogateur figé sur le visage. _' Herbivore. Vient me gratter, sinon je te mord à mort.' _Panique soudaine dans les yeux de Tsuna, qui se précipita près de son vrai corps. Durant le long trajet, de 3 mètres, le Dame-Herbivore se prit les pieds dans un bout de drap qui trainait par là et atterrit sur le Dame-Carnivore enchaîné sur le lit. Il lui fallut trente secondes pour se rendre compte de sa position et s'asseoir en s'excusant platement. Le lit n'étant, bien sûr, qu'un lit monoplace, devinez où il était assis... Toujours pas trouvé ? Ben oui, sur les abdominaux pas développé, malgré le nombre de tortu-d'entrainements subits, de son vrai corps.

Le carnivore qu'était Hibari, bien qu'attaché, n'y fit pas attention. De toute façon, dans les projets tout tracés du préfet, cette posture reviendrait de nombreuses fois. Bien sûr, quand ils auraient regagné leur vrai corps... _'Hn. Gratte-moi le torse.' _Tsuna rougit, un petit flash ainsi qu'un cliquetis se fit entendre, mais, trop gêné de la position, il n'y fit pas attention. Il déplaça ses doigts un peu partout sur sa propre poitrine, provoquant un concert de cliquetis-flash, jusqu'à ce qu'Hibari confirme l'endroit tellement agaçant de ses picotements. Tsuna tendit ses doigts et commença donc à gratter Hibari.

_' Hey Herbivore.' _Tsuna releva la tête de son travail, suspendant son geste.

_' Je ne sens rien du tout, à cause des vêtements.'_

Intérieurement, Hibari sourit : son plan d'approche subtile débutait. Et pour commencer, il voulait savoir comment se sentirait son Herbivore lorsque ses mains vagabonderaient sur son corps. Rougissant de plus belle, Tsuna passa doucement sa main sous sa blouse de pyjama, enfin, celle d'Hibari, pour le moment. Un autre cliquetis et un autre flash firent apparition, les deux adolescents les ignorants toujours. _'Futurs chantages prometteurs, ça, hein Léon ? ~' _pensa Reborn, son partenaire se rechangeant d'appareil photo en caméléon. Peu de temps après. Lorsque ça ne grattait plus. Hibari réalisa qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais tenter l'expérience. C'était juste... trop bizarre. Mais il ne renonça pas à obtenir son herbivore. C'était Dame-Tsuna qui devra le supporter.

* * *

><p>Tsuna était là face à un grand dilemme : dormir. C'était soit dans le futon, soit dans le lit. Mais Hibari s'était endormi dans le lit et Tsunayoshi dans le futon...<p>

**Point de vue de Tsuna**

_Hmm... Je suis à peu près calme quand je dors... Mais quand ce n'est pas tout à fait moi, on est jamais sûr. Je frissone __encore __au souvenir du parc. Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne veux refaire ça... Ou, du moins, jusqu'à ce que tout revienne à la normale. Surtout si, en plus je "me" réveillais sans le vouloir. Tsunayoshi pourrait me tuer... Et Hibari, eh bien, Hibari lui il se réveille rien qu'avec __le bruit __d'une pétale..._

**Point de vue normal**

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Tsuna se dirigea vers la droite, se glissa sous les couvertures, près du bord. Demain était un jour férié, ils avaient détachés Hibari, qui s'amusa à faire semblant de dormir tandis que Tsuna tentait de ne pas le réveillé. Faisant toujours l'endormi, lorsque sa proie se fut placée, il attira son propre corps contre celui de l'Herbivore. Et se posa une question. _"Dois-je engraisser mon Herbivore ou faire régime ?"_

* * *

><p>Je dédie ce chapitre à <em>Yukiche<em>, qui ne fuit pas malgré le nombre de fautes que je fais, résultat : un mur coloré de rouge sang séché, et un million de félicitation et remerciements à ma chère Beta-Reader ~

Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier ce chapitre. Mais, folle que je suis, j'ai eu le bon sens de vouloir traduire des FanFictions, plus l'école, les délires personnels et ma flemme de Lokiitamabrutie.

_**~ Coin pub personnel ~**_

Je vous invite à lire ces FanFictions :

-_ Tous sur celui qui à l'air le plus faible_, co-writing publié par **Yukiche **_(...Qui sait se mettre aussi en retard que sa collègue (a) *Note de la Bêta*)_

- _A Second Chance_, FanFiction en anglais, malheureusement, mais tout aussi passionnante, écrite originalement par **EngelMegane**, bien que le chapitre 1 soit traduit en français par **IMNight **dont le titre (traduit) est : _Une deuxième chance_.

Je suis aussi d'avis à vous forcer la main en vous proposant les traductions que j'ai effectué : _Le Temps Oublié_, _Les Chronicles du Passé _et le petit dernier, récemment traduis, _Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé_, dont les auteurs originaux sont respectivement : **Metamorcy**, **Senna-X3 **et **ilYama_Tsuna7227li **( Veuillez remplacer le _ par un . ( un point ), car mon PC refuse d'écrire le pseudo correctement. )

Je vous invite bien sûr à continuer à suivre cette FanFiction ~

Au prochain chapitre ~

Loki ~


	5. Dreamland

Yo ~

Je sais, je sais. Je suis en ret-... Je suis VACHEMENT en retard. Mais, mais... maiiiiis, voilà °^° Ça arrive, les journées de 24 heures semblent changer en journée de 12 heures et lorsque je rentre à la maison, avec du temps pour écrire, je m'écroule et roupille à la place ! Lâchez vos chaussures, immédiatement. Je m'excuse, les traductions en furent bloquée aussi. Et ma flemmardise n'a pas aidé. Dooon~c devinez quel mois on est... ... Oui, là, vous, qui levez le doigt... ... BONNE REPONSE ! Décembre.

En décembre, on a la fête amusante nommée Noël, amusante en théorie. Malheureusement, pour les étudiants du moins, qui dit Décembre, dit... examens ! Pas de chance, hein ?

Je vous annonce donc que, malgré l'immensément énorme retard que je viens de faire, le rythme ne risque pas d'accélérer avant les vacances. Je vais essayer de maîtriser le plus vite possible les matières à étudier pour pouvoir avancer dans mes écrits. Rien que pour vous.

Il faut aussi prendre en compte que, ma chère ( et vénérée ) bêta-lectrice est sûrement aussi en examen, et que, depuis qu'elle me corrige, je refuse catégoriquement de sortir quelque chose non corriger par ses soins. Faut pas vous traumatiser, non plus. Pauvre petits lecteurs...

Fini les radotages, on passe aux habitudes pré-chapitraires, et c'est du fond du coeur que :

~ Merci aux revieweurs ~ ( ainsi qu'aux personnes ayant ajouté l'histoire dans vos favoris, mis en alerte, etc... ^^ )

- Ayumi Watari

- KoriFuyu

- Kuro-Squ-chan

- Lycka

- Katherine Tiger

- Tsuki-neesan

- Naa-chan : humm... Merci ? Désolée pour l'effort de compréhension. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions... *s'incline*

- Hina

Graaaand merciiii ~

Merci à _**Yukiche**_ de beta-lire cette fanfiction.

Merci à vous de lire ceci.

/!\ Petit Sondage à la fin de la fiction (a) /!\

**Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

><p>Dans la salle à manger régnait un grand silence, si l'on oubliait le cliquetis des baguettes dans les bols, les hurlements de Lambo, ceux de Gokudera qui y répondaient, les rires de Yamamoto, les Extrêmes Commentaires extrêmement inutile à l'extrême d'un certain extrême boxeur et les petits esclaffements typiques et récurrents d'un certain homme à la coiffure si... fruitée... Sans oublier bien sûr, les auto-proclamations de l'arcobaleno du nuage. Les prises de becs de Lal et Colonello, qui continuaient toujours à se chamailler comme un vieux couple... Je corrige : comme le vieux couple qu'ils sont. Les tintements des pièces que l'on compte et la voix monotone accompagnant l'activité. Les bruits de coups de feu. Le boucan mécanique de Verde qui a soudainement décidé de monter la machine promise, dans le salon, qui jouxtait la salle à manger. Des compliments venant régulièrement louer le thé ou la nourriture. Un brun aux yeux oranges déclarant à chaque bouchées que "Kami-sama, que je cuisine bien, je devrais sortir plus souvent.". Une énième paire de baguettes cassée par un autre brun quasi-identique au premier, mais aux yeux bruns, remplis de mille envies de meurtre. Les bégaiements d'un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu acier qui répondait aux compliments en rougissant.<p>

Bref, un silence parfait, le silence de la dixième génération Vongola, accompagnée des Arcobalenos et d'un problème plutôt gênant sur les bras.

_-'Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire que cette situation,'_ pensa Tsuna, dans le corps de Hibari. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers son vrai corps. Son corps cardiaque de Dame-Tsuna. Pour se voir hocher de la tête, avant de casser une nouvelle paire de baguette.

_-'Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose, je vais mordre à mort toute cette foule d'inutile herb-'_

Reborn, qui s'entraînait au tir sur Skull, gardait un œil sur Hibari, Tsuna et Tsunayoshi, qui, sans prévenir, s'effondrèrent la tête sur la table. Tsuna et Hibari, n'étant pas dans leurs vrai corps, subissaient des crises de fatigue récurrentes. Ça venait comme ça... Par contre, il ne savait pas pourquoi Tsunayoshi s'endormait aussi. Le tueur à gage supposait qu'il dépendait de son vrai corps... Donc si Tsuna s'écroulait de fatigue, Tsunayoshi en faisait de même... Restait à savoir de quel Tsuna il dépendait... Le corps ou l'esprit ? Le repas se termina ainsi...

* * *

><p>Tsuna se réveilla dans la jungle familière, encore déguisé en tarzan, dans son vrai corps. A chaque fois qu'il dormait, il se réveillait dans cette jungle. Et à chaque fois... il finissait par se faire mordre à mort par Hibari. Kami-sama que ça faisait mal. Tsuna commença à vagabonder dans la forêt puisque, d'une minute à l'autre, Hibari lui sauterait dessus et choisirait l'endroit où est ce qu'il mordrait son Herbivore cette fois. A croire que ce type là avait un GPS intégré au cerveau constamment réglé sur "Destination FHT" Alias : Destination Faible Herbivore Tsunayoshi<p>

...

"Je m'adonne à des jeux étranges ces temps-ci, sérieusement..." Depuis quelques jours, Tsuna s'était mis à tout formuler sous forme de sigles. Soupirant, il ne remarqua pas qu'il marchait droit vers un piège évident : un trou recouvert de longues brindilles et d'herbes. Le genre de piège que n'importe qui remarquerait au premier coup d'œil. Sauf que Tsuna n'était pas n'importe qui : c'était le Vongola Decimo. Et, en tant que bon boss, il se devait de tomber dans le piège. Car Vongola Decimo rimait avec Dame-Tsuna. Le brun soupira, avant d'entendre des craquements et de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Tout ce que son esprit put noter, c'est cette longue chute accompagnée d'un "Hiiiiiieeeeeeee" dont l'écho retentit dans toute la forêt, puis un bruit sec et mat... Et il sombra dans le noir.

* * *

><p>Hibari ouvrit les yeux. Encore dans cette jungle, hein ? Eh bien, que son nouveau jeu préféré commence : La chasse à l'Herbivore. Pour pouvoir jouer à ce jeu, il faut être un carnivore, c'est la règle numéro un. La règle numéro deux est qu'il ne faut pas faire le moindre bruit et observer son environnement. L'herbivore se montre toujours ou donne toujours un indice sur sa position. Et comme prévu, des oiseaux de toute sorte sortirent des arbres, comme effrayés par quelque chose. Hibari avait une ouïe fine : il avait même pu capter un lointain, très lointain "hiie" que son Herbivore employait régulièrement. D'un pas gracieux et félin, pour ne pas faire de bruit en somme, l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais se dirigea vers la forêt.<p>

... Se foutaient-ils de la... du visage du grand Hibari Kyoya ? Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs les sourcils relevés à l'extrême, comme il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Croyait-ils vraiment l'avoir comme ça ? C'était quoi ce piège à la mords-moi le nœud à mort, là ? Un trou. Juste un trou débile... Un trou d'herbivore. Avec des brindilles et des herbes d'herbivore. Ces types étaient vraiment étranges... A chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, (la faute aux feuilles des arbres... ), il y avait toujours des gens préhistoriques qui l'attaquait pour des raisons quelconques. Apparemment, cette fois-ci, c'était un piège débile. Il ne manquait plus que l'affiche :" Attention : Avancez de 10 pas devants vous, et vous tomberez dans un piège sournois. Signer : Ceux qui ont creusé et recouvert le trou."

... Non, vraiment...

Hibari fit un nouvel arrêt pour déterminer la position de Tsunayoshi. Il tourna la tête un peu partout autour de lui pour mieux capter les sons et son regard s'arrêta sur un arbre. " Attention : Ci-devant se trouve un piège. Ceux qui l'ont créé." ... Hyper-Intuition ? Non. Ça c'était son Herbivore... Il se concentra à nouveau sur son ouïe et attendit. Cinq minutes... Dix minutes... Quinze minutes... On ne sait pas comment il comptait les minutes, mais il le faisait. Soit... Vingt minutes... Vingt-cinq minutes... Trente - ... [actuellement, l'auteure en a marre d'écrire toutes les cinq minutes qui passent.] Après une heure et trente minutes de longue patience, Hibari, qui commençait à avoir des crampes à force de ne pas bouger, ressentit quelque chose de nouveau dans son corps. C'était comme si... on le poussait dans un précipice sans fond. Son cœur accélérait la cadence, animé par l'envie soudaine de voir Tsuna. Maintenant. Il fonça droit devant, sauta au dessus du piège pour faire face à des dizaines d'autres. Il les observa, quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi l'un des trous était béant ? Où était Tsuna ? Où était son Herbivore ?

* * *

><p>Je ne sens plus ni mes mains, ni mes pieds. Je... J'ai mal à la tête. Je grogne un peu, avant de m'inquiéter de la présence de quelque chose de visqueux, chaud et mouillé sur mon épaule, ainsi que sur ma cuisse et sur ma joue. J'ouvre un œil, pour ne rien voir. J'ouvre l'autre, je ne vois rien non plus. Je tente de bouger mes mains, en vain, elles sont attachées. O-On m'a kidnappé ? Je le savais ! Je le savais que cette histoire de mafia stupide ne m'apporterait que des problèmes, et pas qu'à moi, en plus, à Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo et même Mukuro... Non. Pas Mukuro. Bien que je ne connaisse pas vraiment le passé de mon gardien de la brume, il aurait tout de même pu être moins méchant... Il a indirectement levé la main sur plein de membres de Nami-middle, mais le pire de tout : il a blessé et séquestré Hibari-san ! J'ai eu du mal à l'avaler. D'ailleurs, Hibari-san, est-ce qu'il va bien, maintenant ? A-t-il été enlevé aussi ? Je ne crois pas... Hibari-san, après tout, c'est le plus fort. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiéterait de ma disparition ?... Hiiiiie ! Les trucs visqueux viennent de bouger ! Qu'est ce qu'il va m'arriver ? On va demander une rançon pour moi... Hibari-san la payera-t-il ? Quelque chose vient me frotter doucement le dos. Je n'aime pas ça. Du tout. Et en plus mon intuition est en train de me torturer l'estomac. Je tente désespérément de me libérer. Sans succès. Des choses que je qualifierais de mains me plaquent contre le sol et tentent de m'ouvrir la bouche. Je suis peut-être Dame-Tsuna, mais je n'ouvrirai la bouche, pas question. On me pince le nez et, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, je respire à grandes bouffées par la bouche... Merde. Je l'ai ouverte. Un liquide est versé sur ma langue, je le recrache. Des bribes de voix incompréhensibles s'élèvent.<p>

* * *

><p>Reborn ordonna que l'on place les trois corps endormis sur les lits. Les arcobalenos et les gardiens, minus Hibari, forcément, quittèrent les lieux, tout en restant à bonne distance de la maison. Laisser le Decimo endormi à la maison n'était pas une bonne idée. Bien que, ironie du sort, s'il des kidnappeurs débarquaient soudainement, pour commencer, ils auraient le dilemme du "Quel Vongola Decimo choisir ?", Tsunayoshi ou le corps de Dame-Tsuna ? Ensuite, une fois kidnappé, ils se rendraient compte que, c'était soit Hibari, soit une version plutôt irritée et énervée de Tsuna... Mais mieux valait que les trois corps restent proche les uns des autres... Ils continuèrent leur patrouille tandis que Yamamoto et Gokudera restait comme des chiens de gardes enragés devant la résidence Sawada. Enfin... surtout Gokudera.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna était actuellement en train d'étouffer. Peu importait son choix, rien de bon ne pourrait lui arriver: soit il respirait, ce qui signifiait aussi qu'il devait croquer dans ce qui bloquait sa bouche, et donc avaler quelque chose de suspect, soit il faisait l'adolescent rebelle, et faisait grève des poumons. Il débattait mentalement à vitesse V-prime mais, malheureusement, une douleur trop bien connue vint s'emparer de son cœur. <em>'Hiiiiiieeeee ! C'est pas le moment de faire une crise !'<em>. Il fit son choix, il croqua à pleine dent et avala l'aliment pour réguler ses pulsations.

_'Hiiiiiieeeee ! C'est pas le moment de faire une crise !'_. L'herbivore avait appelé, mais ça, Hibari mit trois minutes avant de s'en apercevoir. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il pouvaient se "joindre" d'une manière si particulière. Hibari se concentra, il observa le sol et plissa les yeux. C'était très léger, mais il y avait des traces de pas. Le carnivore décida de les suivre. Il marcha quelques minutes, bifurquant à gauche et à droite, suivant toujours sa piste, pour finalement déboucher sur une immense clairière, où quelques maisons se dressaient. Caché derrière un arbre, il observa des hommes des cavernes passer ci et là. Ils portaient des masques étranges, comme ceux des cérémonies, dans les films, tout ça... Un bruit strident retentit dans toute la clairière. Tous les hommes se retournèrent et avancèrent en récitant des paroles, leurs voix basses et graves s'élevant vers le ciel. Hibari se cacha un peu plus derrière l'arbre. Tous avec des masques bizarres. Pourquoi ? Et en file, aussi. C'était une cérémonie... ? Il attendit, encore._ 'Zill faaauut... paaas qu' Hiiiibaarieeee-saaaan vieeenneeeeuhhh...'_... Wao... C'était quoi ça ? Un Tsuna bourré ? Trois hommes, visibles de loin, avançaient en rang à la fin de la procession, tout trois vêtus de blanc, eux aussi avec un masque bizarre. Si l'on observait bien, celui du milieu semblait éprouver une forte difficulté à marcher. Il n'y avait plus personne après eux. Hibari les suivis de loin, se cachant lorsqu'il le pouvait. Il arriva bientôt à un large fossé profond. Le trio en blanc s'en approcha, et arrachèrent le masque de l'homme coincé entre les deux autres. Le morceau de bois volant vers le ciel, éblouit Hibari pendant quelque dixièmes de secondes, avant qu'il n'ouvre grand les yeux, de stupeur. Le type au milieu, c'était son Herbivore. C'était Tsuna. Il ne comprit pas que lui, Hibari Kyoya, qui gardait toujours son sang froid, se soit emporté aussi rudement en voyant le chef des herbivores. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'analyser totalement la situation qu'il s'était lancé sur les hommes, les piques sur les tonfas sortis, les chaînes aussi.

Après cinq minutes de carnage sanguinaire excessivement rapide, le préfet redressa un peu son dos, pour reprendre son air normal et se dirigea vers Tsunayoshi, que les hommes avaient laissé là, effrayé. Il se pencha sur ce dernier et l'observa, pour voir s'il allait bien. "- Hiiiibariiiieeee...

-... Je suis là."

Tsuna leva maladroitement et lentement les bras, pour les enrouler autour du cou d'Hibari, qui se laissa faire et finit la tête sur le torse du brun, plus précisément sur le cœur. L'adolescent aux cheveux de jais sourit d'un sourire sincère. Il avait retrouvé son herbivore. Mais ses sourcils se froncèrent bien vite en entendant l'harmonie irrégulière du muscle cardiaque du Decimo.

Son esprit fut plongé dans le noir, alors que les battements s'arrêtèrent.

* * *

><p>Des yeux bleu acier s'ouvrirent brusquement, leur propriétaire se releva, pressé, et se précipita sur un lit, où dormait des jumeaux. Il leva l'œil d'un, il était orange. Il prit l'autre jumeau dans ses bras, l'allongea par terre et déboutonna sa chemise. Il plaça ses mains jointes, paumes ouvertes sur le cœur de ce dernier, et commença un massage cardiaque. Cinq minutes plus tard, un bébé en costard cravate, portant un fedora, rentra dans la pièce. Fedora qu'il baissa sur ses yeux, en voyant la scène.<p>

- Je vais chercher le défibrillateur.

L'adolescent qui massait ne répondit rien, et continua de faire son massage. Même pas une minute après, la petite machine apportée par le bébé était prête, et après usage, le coeur du cardiaque battait à nouveau. Le bébé, Reborn, quitta la pièce, tandis que Tsuna, l'adolescent qui massait, remerciait infiniment le cardiaque, Hibari. Le troisième, qui dormait peu de temps auparavant, sauta sur ces deux personnes et les engagea dans un câlin collectif. Bientôt suivit de "- Kamikorosu

- Hiiiie !

- JUUDAÏMEEEEEEE !

- SAWAADAAAAAA NUMERO DEUUUUX ! BOXONS A L'EXTRÊME !

- GYAHAHAA ! Dame-Tsuna ! Lambo-san veut des cookies !

- Mukuro-sam- /Poof/ ... Kufufu ~

- Ahaha, Tsuna, ça va mieux ? Et toi aussi, Hibari-sempai ?

- Lambo, arrête.

- Urgh, Aneki.

- Mouuh, Lal, pourquoi tu m'as frappé, kora ?

- F-Ferme là, idiot /SBLARF/

- Hmmm. Je prendrais bien un thé vert.

- M-Maître !

- Hiiiiiiiieeee ! Virez I-Pin de l- /BAOM/

- Home run ! Haha !

- Kufufu ~ Deux Tsunayoshi ? Doublement de pouvoir ~

- Je perds mon temps, ici, et le temps, c'est de l'argent.

- *tapote sur son clavier*

- Ahaha ! Reborn ! Je suis supérieur à - Non, je n'ai rien dit.

- Ah ! Uni a bougé.

- Bonne chance, Dame-Tsuna

* * *

><p>Eeeeeet ! Voici le moment que vous attendiez tous ! LE SONDAAAAAGEUUUH ! Non ! Revenez, ne vous enfuyez pas, pitié.<p>

Voilà, pour faciliter mon travail et votre lecture, je compte me concentrer sur une seule traduction, pour rejoindre les originales. Je vous demande donc de voter.

Quelle traduction voulez-vous que je traduise d'abord ?

- Le Temps oublié

- Les Chroniques du passé

- Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé

Voilaah ~ Je posterai prochainement une petite Nda, annonçant le grand vainqueur de ce sondage. Je les traduirai dans l'ordre Décroissant, celui qui aura le plus de vote, sera le premier, le deuxième en deuxième et le troisième, en troisième. Logique implacable XDD

Bon bon bon, voilà

à une prochaine, guyz.

Loki ~


	6. Disparition

Hi ~ !

C'est moi ! n_n

Je vais commencer mon monologue pré-chapitral, comme d'habitude.

Tout d'abord. Je ne suis pas contente. Je suis même extrêmement triste. ( Oui, Ryohei m'a influencée.)

J'aurais aimé plus de votes... *soupire*

Enfin bon.

Un double merci aux revieweurs :

- Kuro-Squ-Chan

- Katherine Tiger

- Hina : Ce qu'il s'est passé après le câlin collectif ? Très simple ma chère, très très simple. EXTRÊMEMENT SIMPLE ! Mwahahaha ! Hum... En fait... Crois-tu sincèrement que lorsque toute la famiglia de Tsuna est présente, tout se passe calmement et sans accroche ~~~ ?

Merci à ma bêta-Lectrice j'ai nomme : **YUKICHE** Un tonnerre d'acclamations pour elle ! ( Vous pouvez même envoyer des roses, si, si. )

Ah, que ferais-je sans toi, Yuki ? ( Oublie ce que j'ai dit, je ne veux même pas le savoir :3 )

Avec ça, les votes sont toujours ouverts et se termineront au prochain chapitre de Prêt à taux Mafiavélique ~ ( Votez ! èwé Votez et je vous offre un cyber-cookie ! o/ [ On m'a dit que ça fonctionnait, autant tester °^° ] )

En attendant, voici le classement actuel *sort un micro et monte sur une scène sortie de nulle part* :

_En première place ~~ Veuillez applaudir vivemeeeent :_

_**- Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé **_

_Félicitation, vous avez remporté le premier prix avec ** DEUX VOTES **! Passons maintenant à la seconde place :_

_**- Les Chroniques du Passé**_

_Ahlala, presque le premier prix, pas de chance, Chroniques du Passé, vous remportez néanmoins la traduction d'Argent avec **UN VOTE **! Et enfin, troisième et dernière place :_

_**- Le Temps Oublié**_

_Allons, allons, séchez vos larmes, voyons. Vous êtes dans le top 3, vous avez gagné votre place avec ** ZERO VOTE. **H-Hey ! Non ! Ne partez pas en pleurant !_

Weell, enjoy ! ;)

* * *

><p>Reborn sourit. Mais pas de n'importe quel sourire. <em>Ce <em>sourire. Le sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Tsuna, malgré son sommeil, et même dans le corps d'Hibari, le ressentait. Depuis la fin de l'incident des aborigènes, ni l'herbivore ni le carnivore ne faisaient de rêves communs. Ils rêvaient encore ( "de nouveau" ? ) de leurs petites choses habituelles... Hibari de sa libido, pas déformée cette fois-ci, et Tsuna de son souhait de toujours : ne plus être cardiaque.

Mais vous connaissez notre ami l'Arcobaleno du soleil, n'est ce pas ? Il pouvait s'amuser comme il le voulait avec son élève, tant que rien n'était 'dangereux'. Cette règle n'avait bien sûr jamais été citée par le Neuvième, mais accepterait sans rechigner. Non, non, non. Je sais très bien que vous vous dites : « Quoi ? Le Nono, accepter ça ? » D'une voix étouffée. Eh oui. Le Nono pouvait accepter ça quand c'était Reborn qui parlait. Parce qu'il mélangeait la vraie part des choses avec des entrainements 'devenir le Vongola Decimo'. Alors grâce à ça, Timoteo disait 'Amen', car il s'assurait une descendance digne du nom Vongola. Et Reborn souriait.

* * *

><p><em>C'est ma chance, l'Akambo a oublié de me menotter. C'est le soir, j'ai l'autre corps de mon herbivore fermement aggripé à moi. Je lève le regard vers le ciel nuageux, <em>_embelli par un tapis__d'étoiles. A quoi servent toutes ces étoiles, d'ailleurs__? Pour moi, chaque étoile représente un herbivore. Un herbivore est quelque chose d'inutile et bien souvent détestable de par son comportement solidaire. Malgré tout, certains herbivores cachent bien leur jeu. Comme Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_ Je soupire légèrement et regarde le visage endormi du double de mon Herbivore. Il n'est pas ce que l'on peut __qualifier de __féminin, mais il n'est pas __pour autant très viril__. Je balaie les mèches qui masquent ses yeux noisette, __fermés__, il remue et __me lâche pour maintenant enlacer l'oreiller__. Je frissonne du manque de chaleur soudain, mon Herbivore a beau être mignon, gentil et adorable, je ne supporte toujours pas d'être dans son corps, trop sensible. Je me lève __silencieusement__, __ne laissant entendre __que le froissement délicat des couvertures, qui __passerait aisément __pour __le mouvement de quelqu'un qui __change de place dans son sommeil__. Je passe au-dessus de Tsunayoshi bis. Si j'étais dans mon corps, j'aurais senti l'odeur de son shampoing, une douce odeur de miel__. Mais l'odorat de mon herbivore est habitué à cette odeur, je n'arrive pas à la sentir._

_Une fois d__ebout, et bien __réveillé__, je sors __discrètement __des habits de la garde-robe. Une chemise mauve et un pantalon noir. Vu que l'uniforme de l'herbivore ainsi que le mien sont __au sale__, les règles se plieraient à mon changement vestimentaire __obligatoire__. A pas de __loup__, je récupère mes tonfas dans la salle de bain __et pars._

_Je referme doucement la porte d'entrée derrière moi et frissonne encore à la température fraîche du dehors. _

_Gare aux délinquants de Namimori et ceux qui enfreignent mes règles, à présent. Je souris._

* * *

><p>-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE ! Comment ça, Hibari-san à disparu ?<p>

Le cri de Tsuna avec la voix d'Hibari avait sûrement réveillé tout le quartier. Mais à quoi bon s'inquiéter ? Des coups de feu et autres réjouissances explosives dérangeaient quotidiennement les voisins. Reborn joua les innocents, avec sa moue d'enfant et le regard attristé d'être accusé. « -Qu'est ce que j'en sais, moi ?

- M-M-M-Mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ! C-C'est mon corps !

- Oh~ ? Tu tiens tant que ça à Hibari ? »

Tsuna détourna les yeux et rougit. Pourquoi Reborn était-il toujours aussi cruel avec lui ?

- B-Bien sûr que non. Tu sais très bien que j'aime Kyoy- Kyoko. Je voulais dire Kyoko !

- Vraiment ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu allais dire Kyoya, à l'instant. Comme dans Hibari Kyoya.

- Re-Reborn ! C'était un lapsus, et tu le sais très bien !

Le tueur à gage abaissa son chapeau, un léger sourire narquois dansant sur ses lèvres. _'C'est ce que toi tu crois, Dame-Tsuna.'_

Etrangement, malgré le cri perçant masculinisé par la voix grave du Carnivore, Tsunayoshi dormait toujours, enlaçant un coussin. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs et en pleine crise de panique décida de le réveiller. Il s'approcha du brun et lui chuchota doucement debout à l'oreille. Reborn haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Même en parlant à haute voix, en criant, en le secouant, en le piétinant, il savait Tsuna ne se réveillait pas. Le mieux était de lui balancer un marteau de trois tonnes dans le ventre ou le visage, au moins.

Cependant, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Reborn fut surpris. Oui, surpris. Tsuna avait chuchoté des mots quelconques à l'oreille de Tsunayoshi et, miracle, ce dernier s'était réveillé.

La vue embrumée par le sommeil, il observa longuement Hibari, du moins son corps, et avant qu'il n'ait pu se souvenir que c'était Tsuna, il prit le corps du Carnivore par les épaules et lui donna un bisou, pour le saluer. Etant plus petit, ses lèvres finirent dans le cou du préfet.

- B'jour Ky-Kyoya-chou, dit le brun dans un souffle.

Le souffle de son double contre la peau d'Hibari fit frissonner Tsuna. Frissons qui agissaient comme des caresses montant et descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Pour une raison inconnue, Tsuna sentit se réchauffer le cœur du carnivore, et il sourit sans s'en rendre compte. « -Nyuu…Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé, Kyoya-chou ?

- Hibari-san à disparu !

- E-Eeeeeh ?, commença Tsunayoshi d'une voix endormie, mais c'est pas toi, Kyoya-chou ? »

La mémoire temporairement indisponible de Tsunayoshi lui revint. Il se redressa d'un coup, ses bras toujours enlacés autour du cou de Tsuna envoyant ce dernier au sol.

-Comment ça, Kyoya-chou à disparu ?

Tsuna se releva, et ouvrit la bouche avant d'être renvoyé au sol d'un coup de bras.

-C'est extrêmement grave ! Je veux qu'on retrouve Kyoya-chou ! Maintenant.

Tout en parlant, il agitait ses bras comme un fou. Il se leva ensuite, marcha négligemment sur le ventre d'Hibari comme si c'était une marche et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour s'habiller. Une fois chose faite, il se retourna vers le corps de son Kyoya-chou et annonça avec une aura de boss : « Toi, tu vas voir à l'école. Moi, je vais voir chez lui. ». Tsuna hocha la tête et se mit aussitôt en chemin. Tsunayoshi chercha la carte d'étudiant d'Hibari et l'empocha, connaissant maintenant son adresse.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi était soufflé. La résidence Hibari était une très belle maison. Maison ? Un manoir plutôt, oui! Quel genre de métier exerçaient ses parents ? Il prit les clés qu'il avait chapardées des poches du pantalon du carnivore et pénétra les lieux. « Kyoya-chou ? » appela-il longuement. Son appel resta sans réponse.<em> 'Tant pis<em>_! Je vais en profiter pour visiter ~'_, se dit-il_. _S'en suivirent des 'ooh' et des 'aaaah', complétés de 'sugooï' admiratifs. Entrant dans ce qui semblait être la bibliothèque, un livre légèrement poussiéreux attira son attention. Pas qu'il était franchement intéressé par la lecture, de toute façon, ses livres ne font jamais long feu. Hé, qu'est ce que vous croyez ? C'est pas avec Reborn que l'on garde des livres en bon état. Surtout les livres d'étude. Il était souvent envoyé en retenue car son carnet de devoirs était brulé, que la page était pleine se suie ou d'autres traces explosives. Il caressa la couverture du livre avant de s'en saisir et de l'ouvrir.

Et là, juste là, Tsunayoshi réalisa qu'il venait de sceller son destin. 'Tellement jolie' pensa-il. Le livre était devenu un aimant à yeux orangés. Les doigts du double restaient fixés à la page jusqu'à ce qu'il la tourne et vinrent se coller à l'autre page. Une rougeur vint décorer ses pommettes pâles et un peu de bave tombait au coin de sa bouche ouverte.

* * *

><p><em>- 'Hibari-saaaaaaaaaaaan<em>_! Où es-tuuuu__?__ ' _

_- 'Hn. Ecole, Herbivore.' _

_- 'O-Oui, mais où__?' _

_- 'Hn.' _

En arrivant au portail du collège de Namimori, Tsuna vit une touffe de cheveux brune par la fenêtre qui appartenait à la salle du comité. Vu que c'étaient les heures où tout le monde était en classe, Tsuna atteignit la salle sans trop de problèmes. Il déboula à l'intérieur, pantelant. Le sprint de la maison à l'école était tout de même fatiguant.

Il y eut un combat visuel entre les deux présences de la pièce. Hibari, aux yeux noisette et considérablement plus petit, qui fusillait Tsuna, aux yeux bleus et considérablement plus musclé, du regard. Le duel dura cinq pesantes minutes, avant qu'Hibird n'entre, allant se poser sur la tête du corps de son maître.

-Hn. Herbivore. Approche.

Tsuna fit comme demandé, et s'approcha du bureau tandis qu'Hibari prit des graines dans le creux de sa paume et se leva, rejoignant son Herbivore, dans son corps. Hibird piaffa un peu du haut des cheveux noirs de Tsuna, avant d'en descendre en quelques petits bonds, jusqu'à la main d'Hibari. Après que l'oiseau ait fini son repas et remercié les deux adolescents en leur tirant deux ou trois mèches de cheveux, il s'en alla comme il était venu.

Un bruit soudain fit sursauter les jeunes hommes, les corps agirent par réflexe. Leurs réflexes. Hibari, sous l'impulsion du corps de Tsuna, se retrouva contre le torse de son propre corps, qui, sous sa propre impulsion avait enroulé ses bras de manière protectrice autour du cou et de la taille du corps du brun.

Hibari jura dans un souffle. Un stupide herbivore qui toquait à la porte.

-Kyou-san ? Vous êtes de retour ?

N'obtenant pas de réponses, Kusakabe Tetsuya se décida à faire un mouvement.

-Kyou-san ? Je rentre.

* * *

><p>- Ciao, Reborn.<p>

Un homme rentra dans la pièce, bailla bruyamment avant que le bébé au fédora lui indique le lit de son élève, un sourire enjoué sur son visage.

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit la porte. Tsuna déglutit et resserra sa prise sur son corps en joignant ses deux mains sur sa taille, tandis qu'Hibari essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte de son Herbivore, plaçant sa jambe entre celle de son corps et empoignant le col de son vrai corps. Et Kusakabe vit la scène. Après ce qui parut des heures, il s'inclina bassement.<p>

-Désolé de vous avoir interrompu, Kyou-san.

Il sortit et referma prudemment la porte. La scène qu'avait vue Kusakabe resta ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'Hibari ne brise le silence. « -Herbivore. Lâche-moi.

-E-Eh ? »

Tsuna ne répondit que par ce très élégant et intelligent bégayement. Avant de se reprendre et de raffermir sa prise sur sa taille. « - Non !

-Hn ? Tu oses te rebeller ?

- N-Non. Il faut que tu reviennes à la maison. »

Et sur ces mots, il empoigna les fesses de son corps et le plaça en mode sac à patate sur l'épaule. Il rentra à la vitesse grand V à la maison où ils allaient devoir passer leur fin de semaine.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Tsuna posa son corps au sol et soupira. Ils avaient retrouvé Hibari-san. Il sentit une aura similaire à celle de Reborn en mode sadique, malgré tout, beaucoup plus dangereuse. Il leva rapidement les yeux pour tomber sur les bruns noisette d'Hibari, qui tremblait de rage. Enfin, il avait de légères convulsions de rage.

Personne n'empêchait Hibari de rester à l'école. Personne. Il sortit ses tonfas et chargea son vrai corps. Il loupa sa cible de peu, à cause d'un fatigue soudaine dans les genoux.

Ils s'endormirent profondément tous les trois. Car oui, entre temps, Tsunayoshi était rentré, volant un certain livre dans la maison d'Hibari.

Une fois encore, la famiglia de Tsuna et les arcobalenos se chargèrent de les placer dans le futon et le lit. Mais la disposition des corps changea. Ils placèrent l'un les deux Tsuna dans le futon, enfin, les deux Tsuna. Un Tsuna et le corps d'Hibari. Enfin, ils placèrent le dernier dans le lit.

- Kyoya-chou, murmura le Tsuna près du corps d'Hibari, en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de ce dernier.


End file.
